The Slave Prince
by Sakura-Cherryblossom4
Summary: Prince Allen is going through the worst time of his life, he can't clam the throne till he's 18 and the man that was left in charge likes to molest him and start wars; Allen's only hope is to run away and get help before the crazy man gets them all killed
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration enjoy.

This will be Yullen don't like don't read.

Introducing Allen

Allen stretched letting out a big yawn, the first light of dawn was creeping into his room.

'Dawn, time to get up and get the blood flowing before I'm to head down for breakfast.'

Allen started with sit ups, than push ups, than balancing gracefully on his desk chair in a one handed hand stand he did his 200 one armed push up for each arm. Then rounded it all up with a morning jog around the castle did I mention that he lives in a castle. The castle grounds were quite large and added up to about a ten mile run.

Upon returning to his room he took a quick shower a luxury only those who lived in the castle enjoyed. He dressed quickly in black slacks a white button down shirt with a red ribbon tied around his neck, then hurried down to breakfast. He got to the table and took his usual seat and started in on the food present more would come, because his appetite was immense and took 10x the sustenance that most people required. He had a very fast metabolism.

"Good morning father" he greeted, "how are you this morning?"

His father King Mana Walker gave a soft look to his son but only managed a week smile, he had been growing weaker as the days went on and no healer new what the cause was. He looked back to his papers and continued to work at the table.

"Father you should put that stuff aside during meals, you need to eat and keep your strength up."

The King smiled again to his son and softly replied in a ghost of his former voice, "I will be fine Allen you should not be fretting like a parent until you have kids of your own."

He then went into a strangled chain of choking coughs, but signaled with his hand for  
Allen to remain in his seat.

"Father you are growing weaker faster now then in the beginning something must be done, you will not be able to run this kingdom for much longer if you keep being so stubborn with your health. I will not be able to take your place until I turn 18 and that's still 3 years away."

Truthfully Allen was more worried about losing his father then losing control of the kingdom. Mana Walker was in actuality Allen's Uncle and not his father, but as far as Allen was concerned Mana was his father. Allen had never met his real father Mana's kid brother. He was told that his father was a general in the army and had lost his life on the battlefield right before Allen was born.

In her grief and despair over losing her husband, Allen's mother worried herself into sickness and was very week when she went into labor. The result of her weekend body and crushed spirit when she went into labor was devastating. She refused to push, refused to admit she was in labor, because if she was in labor her husband would be with her.

She started to bleed out and Allen would have died with his mother if it were not for the quick thinking of the midwife, who in his mother's final minutes saved his life. She sliced open his mother's stomach cut into the placenta and using the only tool she could find to grab the slick baby pulled Allen from his now dead mother.

What she used to pull him out with you might wonder well it happened to be the family's hearth claws, they had been laying next to her by the fire. The claws were clamped around his head, she had meant to grab his feet but in her hurry she did not notice the baby was upside-down and she pulled him out. This caused the baby to have a long burn scar that started below his left eye, and extended up to his forehead. The claw was decorative being owned by a branch of the royal family so on baby Allen's forehead burned permanently into his skin was a perfect star.

The midwife was angry at herself for scaring the baby, but when Allen let out his first soft cry she was just glad he would live.

Soon after getting the news of his Sister in law's death and the miraculous rescued of his nephew, King Mana sent word to have his nephew brought to him.

When Mana first held the baby in his arms he looked into the boy's silver eyes his brother's eyes, his father's eyes. "Your name shall be Allen after your grandfather, and from now on you will be my son, as I will be your father."

Mana had never fathered a child his wife had two miscarriages before she died, and he could never bring himself to love another.

Allen was Mana's only family now and was the heir to his kingdoms thrown. He could not have asked for a better son Allen was studious, healthy and energetic. At his current age of 15 he already spoke 4 languages fluently wishing to be as diplomatically respectful as possible when conversing with foreigners.

He was proficient at math and science, history and philosophy. He was extremely fit too he exercised every morning and trained with a personal instructor that taught him fighting styles from across many lands. Allen was versatile when it came to fighting he was extremely flexible and could shift into the most complex forms Mana had ever seen.

The only thing that was strange about Allen was his hair, Mana could not for the life of him figure out why Allen's hair was pure white. It was really very fetching but white hair didn't come from his side of the family and as far as he was aware Allen's mother's family all had dark hair. It was a mystery, but again it was very fetching and caught a lot of attention most of it was unwanted by Allen.

"Mana you know I'm worried about you right?"

Mana nodded unable to speak again so soon after his fit. 'God I love that kid.'

"I have to go meet my Tudor for Algebra now but I'll come visit you in your office later okay?"

Mana nodded and Allen smiled jumped up and gave the king a quick kiss on the forehead before dashing off."

'God I love that kid.'

Mana shook his head and gathered his papers so he could take them to his office; he had a lot of work to complete before his health did give out. Allen was right it would not be long now, and Allen could not rule till his 18th birthday by law. He needed to find the right person to hold the thrown till Allen was of age, but who?

Can you guess who?

This is my first D-gray man fic so don't hate me please. I have only written a one shot story before so chapters are new to me too. I didn't have anyone to proof read this and I know I have bad grammar so in the nicest way you can please let me know what you think of the story so far. This is just the intro it will be Yullen paring but hopefully not a short one, and not an epic.

Please Review Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration enjoy.

This will be Yullen don't like don't read.

Along came a Womanizer

Allen arrived to his math lesson just in time Komui his instructor in math and science was just pulling out his notes when Allen walked in. If Allen got there late Komui would most likely be asleep on his desk, and it was so hard to get him to wake up and do work once that happened.

The only method Allen found to get him back to work was to get his little sister Lenalee to bring him coffee. The man had a really BIG sister complex he gushed over her constantly and was seriously over protective, he would not let any man near his Lenalee. It was kind of disturbing really, she is 16 most girls her age were already engaged to be married. Most were married by 18, older then 20 and you were considered defective, an old maid as their called.

Lenalee was not old maid material she was smart, healthy and very beautiful any man would be very lucky to have her. But when you marry the girl you marry the family, and most suitors could not deal with Komui's eccentric behavior. Allen knew he never could the thought just terrified him, and he was sure Komui new that too or he would not allow Allen to be close to his Lenalee.

"Good morning Master Komuri."

"Good morning Prince Allen, I hope you have been studying hard over the last few days, because today I'm going to test your knowledge on bilateral equations.

"A test, so early; can't we do that last so my brain can readjust to math mode?"

"Sorry Allen, I want to see what you can recall without getting a refresher from your book."

"Awww, Komui that's not fare."

"Of course its fare now put your books away and sit down."

Allen took his seat reluctantly and pulled out his pencil this was going to be a long morning.

After his Math lessons with Komui Allen went outside to meet with his Jujutsu instructor Master Fong. Master Fong was originally from Japan and had started working at the castle to teach Allen how to speek Nihomgo or Japanese. This had been about 5 years ago, but when Allen first saw his master moving gracefully into the motions of his jutsus he begged to learn the fighting style. At first Master Fong refused to teach a foreigner such skills from his homeland, but after he found Allen moving threw complex cottas after only seeing them once he changed his mind.

"Ohyo Master Fong, it's a beautiful day for training nei?"

"So des nei, are you ready to begin Walker-san?"

"Yes I'm ready you can start anytime."

"Wakatima-sem."

The sparing lasted for an hour then they meditated an talked for their last hour together before Allen left for lunch.

"Allen your technique is at the level of a master in almost all your forms. Your pins, joint locks, and throws are perfect. You need to work a little more on your trapping and holds but you tend to be more of the strike and kick first rather then the trap and hold kind of fighter. I still don't understand why you don't care for the sword you have the skill to wield a sword yet no desire to do so."

"I'm not sure why master, but I tend to disarm people more by not carrying a weapon with me. Most of the people living here in the castle haven't a clue that I'm a well trained fighter in many different disciplines. I really want to keep it that way for now."

"If that is your wish but I request that you find more time to hone your skill with a sword it may come in handy someday."

"I will master, will that be all for today?"

"Yes, you maybe excused for lunch I know how hungry you can get."

Allen bowed to his master and left for lunch his stomach making its emptiness known. Upon entering the dinning hall for the second time that day Allen froze, recognizing the extra person sitting at the table as none other than General Cross. Allen did not get along with his fathers General not one little bit. The half masked red head looked at Allen and smirked, he was sitting in the seat next to Allen's the thought of sharing space made Allen Shiver.

He couldn't sit anywhere else; because he always sat next to his father and it would look like he was being rude to their guest if he didn't. So Allen took his seat and nodded his head at Cross in greeting before he started to fill his plate with something from every tray on the table. Cross continued to look at him it was unnerving to say the least.

"Allen I'm glad your here."

Mana said in his soft wispy voice.

"I have some good new that will help ease your mind about what will happen to the kingdom if I cannot continue leading it before you turn 18."

Okay Allen was not expecting to talk about this in front of the womanizing General Cross. He figured they would speak in private later today in his office not during lunch.

"I have drawn up and signed all the paperwork with the person I decided will be in charge of the kingdom if something were to happen to me before you tur."

Mana started to cough harshly wheezing to get air, Allen jumped up to be at his side holding his shoulders as he gasped for air.

"Father are you okay? Don't over do it we can talk about all this later."

"No." He wheezed. "I need to get this out now."

"Cross will be in charge if anything happens to me before you can clam the throne."

Allen froze for a second time in so many minutes. Cross in charge. That was the worse possible thing to have happened. How could his kindly father not see how bad Cross was the man was an alcoholic womanizer with a god complex. Once Cross has control of the kingdom he was not going to be giving it back when Allen turned 18, Allen was sure of that. How could this have happened?

'Why would father trust Cross with the safety and everyday affairs of his kingdom.'

Mana got control of his breathing and motioned for Allen to take his seat.

"Allen I know the General is not your favorite person." He choked. "But he knows how to command respect with the military and the people, his authority will not be questioned."

'Your right and that's the problem. If he's not held accountable for what he says and dose then theirs no telling what the man will do," Allen thought to himself. This is bad this is very, very bad.

Nihomgo = The traditional name of the Japanese language

Ohyo = Good Morning

Nei = Do you agree

So des nei = I agree

Wakatima-sem = I understand

Congrats MitarashiiDango for guessing Cross, he is so mean and evil to poor Allen. He makes a good badguy.

This is my first D-gray man fic so don't hate me please. I didn't have anyone to proof read this for me again, but I tried really hard to do it myself. THANKS to everyone who reviewed my first chapter and gave me great feedback. I appreciate it not being too harsh, but getting to the problems. Again Thanks so much. Also I don't clam any ability to spell in Japanese so there spelled phonetically. This is just the intro it will be a Yullen paring but hopefully not a short one, and not an epic.

Please Review Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration enjoy.

This will be Yullen don't like don't read.

The Balance of Power

Allen was smiling not because he just received some good news, or because he was happy. He was smiling because that was his first line of defense. The mask he wore was powerful and one of a kind. When he let out the full force of his blinding smile people just trusted him, believed him. He smiled now at his father then unleashed its force on Cross.

'I think I just blinded that half masked man.'

"Father I trust that you put much consideration into your final choice, but I can't help and wonder if you picked the right person. Even Cross would agree that political science is a great weakness of his. Even if he can present a strong figurehead on the throne there must be someone more suited to hold this position."

"You were always good with words Allen, but this decision is final. Now please I am very tired I need to go rest for a short time."

"Of coarse father I'll escort you to your room."

As Allen helped Mana to his feet and proceeded to follow him he couldn't help but notice Cross following him with his eye.

'He didn't even try to defend himself when I spoke ill of him. He new Mana would defend him he new it. Also why is he looking at me like that, I feel like a piece of meat when he looks at me like that. I wonder what he's hiding under that mask, focus Allen that's not important what I need to know is why Mana's trusting his kingdom to a man like Cross.'

As they were walking out of the dinning room Allen got one last glimpse of the redheaded general and his smug I just won smile.

"Hear we are father would you like me to bring you anything?"

"No I will be fine I just need to lay down for a short time."

He let out a harsh set of coughs and struggled for breath.

"Father are you okay, let me call the healer."

Mana shook his head in the negative and retreated into his room. With the door closed Allen could only stare at the space his father was in just a moment ago. Getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Allen turned and went straight to his next lesson. Unable to shake the negative feelings he started to run hoping to clear his head.

His lesson seemed to drag on for so much longer then usual he didn't see the point today. When Cross gets his hands on the throne Allen was sure the man would make it like Allen never existed. He was a tyrant who loved money and sex. Once in power he would make Allen disappear and do god knows what else to destroy this kingdom, Allen could not let that happen. But how to change Mana's mind about his choice was going to be tough he seemed so sure that he was making the right call.

'I'll talk to him at dinner so that Cross will be absent from the room, he just needs to see the same evil man that I see. Mana will be sure to change his mind then.'

Not all plans work out. Allen sat alone at dinner Mana was too tired to make the journey downstairs to the dinning room. At least that's what Allen suspected he was still asleep when the maid went up to call him for dinner. She knocked softly on the door announcing dinner was served but got no response, upon inspection she found him asleep. Allen figured he needed the extra sleep more then dinner so told her not to wake him.

After dinner Allen went to the library to find a book to read, but was unable to find one that caught his attention. So without a book and not sure what else he could do this late he decided to head off to get some sleep. He would worry about his situation tomorrow.

He shouldn't have waited.

Why did he wait? Mana was tired he needed to rest, so of course he waited. He waited too long. The next morning was the start of Allen's worse nightmare. Mana was gone, died peacefully in his sleep Allen was told. He really didn't believe them; they were trying to give him closure. They accomplished just that Allen was closed.

He was closed off from the world around him unaware of the passing of time. He remembered very little of that day, and even less of the following week. It was only walking and breathing that he remembered to do, walking and breathing. Mana's message was to always keep walking, keep moving forward.

'Mana what do I do now?'

'How do I move forward?'

'Where do I go?'

'I need you Mana.'

Allen remand lost to himself for eight days and nights until finally someone snapped him out of his foggy mind. It was Lenalee who got him to wake. Early in the morning of the ninth day Lenalee dragged Allen out of bed and pushed him into a cold shower.

"You look like hell, and you smell like hell. I know you're sad we are all sad, but we didn't stop the continuation of our lives, or bathing because of it. You're not the one who died Allen, and Mana would not want you to become a walking zombie. Please you have to move on."

Allen looked up at her and for the first time since he was told the black new he could see again. Lenalee stood over him in his bathing room with a firm expression.

'She must have been trying to get through to me since the day he passed on to have gotten so drastic. I'll have to thank her.'

"Lenalee I'm sorry that I have been so out of it will you forgive me."

"Oh Allen of course your forgiven I'm just happy to get a response from you nothing was working. Allen there are so many things I need to get you up to speed on. I hope you didn't forget that General Cross is now the acting king!"

'Oh god how could I have been so out of it when I should have been fighting Cross for the throne. What am I going to do if he's in charge I'm doomed.'

"What has he been doing Lenalee?"

"Anything and everything you could imagine and then some. He's raised taxes on everything from imported goods to farmer's chickens; the people are not happy Allen. Worse still he's gathered a collection of girls to quote, play with. He tried to include me, but my brother made sure to put him straight. I'm not a servant or slave so I'm not to be touched. I think he got the message my brother can be scary when he needs too be."

'Right, when he needs to protect you.' Allen thought.

"Also I think he may be trying to start a war with Japan he's been looking for an opportunity to start something with them for some time now."

"That son of a, I can't believe he would do something so horrifying just because he's carrying a personal grudge against them. I need to get out of this shower could you bring me some dry clothes please."

Lenalee had the decency to blush and look a little ashamed she had been standing in his bathing room while he was still in the shower getting dowsed in cold water. He was wearing clothes but soaking wet they clung to him like a second skin.

"I'm s-sorry I-I'll g-go get you some clothes."

With that stuttered she raced out to find some clothing. Allen could not help but smile it's not like he was shy and Lenalee was like a sister to him. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel.

'I hope I can keep things together, maybe Cross will listen to me. I just have to try not to be overly forceful that could work.'

Or not.

'Well this is not turning out in my favor at all. God could Cross just take his hands off that girl for like two seconds.'

"Cross have you comprehended anything that I've said or are you completely ignoring me?"

"Hey pretty girl have you been listing to the brat over there?"

"No," was her only response.

"Good I wouldn't want him distracting you from your work now how about you rub my shoulders."

"Oh of course master Cross."

She then got up from her place at his feet and proceeded to rub his shoulders.

"If you are just going to ignore me then I will not be wasting anymore of my time trying to talk some sense into you."

"Leave." Cross voiced.

"What?" Allen was mad now.

"Not you brat, girl leave us."

Without a word she walked down the throne steps past Allen then out the main door closing it behind her.

"Why did you send her away?" Now Allen didn't know what to expect.

Cross got up out of his newly acquired throne and made his way over to the white haired teen. Allen stood his ground and waited to see what Cross was going to do. Cross stopped in front of Allen and brought his hand up brushing the backs of his fingers along Allen's scared cheek. Allen pulled away.

"Don't touch me." The dark tone of his voice should have warned Cross off of trying again, it didn't.

This time he brought fingers up to touch Allen's slightly damp hair.

"You're very pretty you know I may keep you around if you learn to behave. Because if you don't behave and do as I say well; you'll want to be a good boy and listen to me alright."

Allen was seething his vision was going white hot and Cross still had his fingers in his hair. Cross then made one final attempt to win Allen over it worked on the lady's, his left hand made a move to grab Allen's ass to bring him closer. He was rewarded with a knee slamming into his crotch as a thank you.

"I don't think so Cross I would never let you touch me I'd rather die then be treated like one of your girls. Have a good night"

From his place on the floor Cross watched Allen leave.

'You will be mine Allen Walker.'

This is my first D-gray man fic so don't hate me please. THANKS to everyone who reviewed my first 2 chapter's you all get cookies. This is the end of the intro and I promise it will be a Yullen paring but I don't want to sacrifice the plot so that they meet faster.

Please Review Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration. Enjoy.

This will be Yullen don't like don't read.

.

.

War

It was official. England was going to war with Japan. Allen was so mad at himself; how could he let this happen. Cross was going to get them all killed and Allen had no way to stop him. Allen had to get out of this castle. He had become a prisoner in his own home. He had an armed guard named Link that keeps following him around at all times of the day. What was worse than that; how about Cross still trying to get Allen in his bed.

'Damn pedophile better keep his hands to himself at breakfast, or I'm breaking his fingers.'

"Good morning brat did you sleep well?"

Allen just gave him his darkest, most hateful look and sat down to eat.

"Well someone's not a morning person."

'God I hate this man.'

Allen ate as fast as he could and made a beeline for the door when he was full.

"Leaving so soon?"

Allen made a low growl under his breath and continued to the exit. His shadow was not far behind.

'I have to leave tonight, or I'll never escape.'

So Allen packed only the things he deemed very essential and would need and made all the preparations necessary for a long journey. He would head to an ally nation that is still loyal to his family and seek refuge till he's old enough to claim the throne. Allen knew the castle grounds better than anyone else. After losing his shadow, he escaped past the stone walls of his home. Hoping it would still be hear in 2 ½ years when he turned 18 and could claim his rightful place.

'I can't believe he started a war with Japan. I may never be able to mend the damage he's causing. If only I were older.'

"Stop right there Allen Walker."

Allen froze, in front of him stood soldiers from the palace.

'Where did they come from, and how did they know where I was?'

"Allen Walker, you have been found guilty in the death of Mana Walker, you will have to come with us."

"What are you talking about? Mana was sick for a long time, I didn't kill anybody."

"That's not what the examiner said upon review of the body."

"That can't be, who would kill my father?"

"Right now you are our prime suspect, caught fleeing the scene of his death so please come quietly."

"I'm not fleeing from his death I'm just going to visit some friends in China that's all."

Allen didn't fight them as he was led back inside. He just bit his lip and kept his mouth shut, wondering why they would suspect him of Mana's death.

'If foul play is involved I'm going to have to discover who did kill Mana. And I have my suspicions. I plant them firmly on a certain benefiting redhead, who is still trying to molest me every chance he gets. If he did kill Mana then I have no choice but to return the favor, I will kill Marian Cross.'

"Allen I'm sorry to be seeing you under these grave circumstances, but you were fleeing the scene of a crime."

"I was not fleeing and I had no idea that Mana's death was suspicious. You never said anything to me."

"Really I was sure I told you that the cause of death was heavy metal poisoning. You must not have heard me over the sound of your own chewing."

'That was a low blow, and not true. Cross never spoke to me during meals.'

"That's a lie you never speak to me during meals, or ever."

'You spend too much time trying to molest me to ever speak to me.'

"Well I have decided your punishment, since you can't be trusted to live in the castle while I'm ruling I'm going to have to send you away."

"What?! You can't send me away!"

"Don't interrupt me brat. You will repay your debt by serving as a soldier on the front lines as we go into battle against Japan."

'He's crazy. He has to be off his knocker to even suggest that I'm guilty; let alone send me into a war that he started.'

"No! I will not be your puppet Cross. I'm the prince of this kingdom and I will not bow to you."

"Hmm…too bad you don't have a choice, brat. Men, take this traitor away."

Allen was dragged out of the throne room and down the hall. He was angry at himself for letting this happen, knowing now that he should have left sooner. Cross had Mana killed and now he was sending Allen to his death as well. Could things get any worse?

Allen was stripped of his clothes and dressed in the black and gold uniform of his kingdom's lowest ranking solder. It was big on him. He was then cuffed and chained to the back of a carriage full of weapons and young solders destined for the front line. They were young, too young to be on the front lines of a war that never should have happened.

The ride was long and lonesome. No one dared speak to him for he was the prince, and he was a killer. The silence was deafening to him and all he could do was to hum piano melodies, trying to fill the quiet carriage. He was jarred by bumps in the road and grew stiff and sore in his position, unable to move or stretch in the chains he wore.

'When will this journey end? It's been days of constant travel and I can't feel my legs anymore.'

Allen only got to move when they stopped and he was allowed to pee. The food rations were far too small to satisfy Allen's enormous appetite, he was starving. They continued on for 3 more days in this fashion and Allen was in sore need of a feast. He was so hungry that the horses were starting to look good, though he would never eat a horse.

The journey came to an end abruptly when their convoy was attacked. Out from the forest, men in navy and white uniforms came; swords in hand and viciously fought the young soldiers. Allen was at a complete disadvantage. He was still chained and cuffed to the wagon. So as the fighting went on, Allen could only duck for cover and hope that he's taken prisoner.

"Look around for anyone alive and take them prisoner."

Allen heard the command from under the flipped wagon. Unable to free himself from his restraints, he hung uselessly from the support he was chained to.

"I found one, and look, he's already chained up for us, how convenient."

The Japanese soldier laughed at Allen's expense then unbolted the chain that held Allen in place. He fell landing on his head painfully.

'Ass,' Allen thought to himself.

"Hey, he looks to young to be a soldier," the ass said to his commander.

"Here, let me take a look at him."

The commander kneeled down to get a good look at Allen.

"He's a cute one and looks way too young to be a soldier. If he is a soldier, then why would his own people have him tied up like that? No, I don't think he's a soldier, but I wonder who he is."

The commander got up and addressed Allen directly in what could pass for English.

"What your name is?"

'Did he mean what's your name?'

Allen decided to be honest with his first name, "Allen."

But he was not giving his last.

"Allen?" He drawled the name out waiting for a surname to be presented.

"It's just Allen I don't have a last name. I never knew my parents."

It was a lie but Allen was a good liar. It was why he was a good gambler. He had the perfect poker face.

"That good news won't be missed."

'What does he mean 'won't be missed' I think I just made things worse for myself.'

"He's pretty. This one will get top yen at the meat market."

'Meat market? Are they going to chop me up and sell the parts, why would I have to be pretty for them to do that…Oh god it's not that kind of meat market. They want to sell me to the highest bidder as a slave. Why do all these bad things keep happening to me?'

"Pack him up and lets get a move on before more of Cross's soldiers come along."

Allen was forced onto the front of a soldier's horse lying with his stomach to the pommel of the saddle and they were off. Allen was in so much pain when they stopped for the night. He found out from their conversations that they wouldn't be getting to the ocean till tomorrow. They were still unaware that Allen could understand Japanese and he planned to keep it that way.

The thought of another day on horseback made Allen sick to his stomach. And said part was so bruised and raw. He was still starving too. At least, Cross's men gave him food hear he got nothing. Allen fell into a fitful sleep; his dreams were filled with visions of Mana dying while Allen ate his dinner.

The next day was better than the last. The soldier that carried him today allowed Allen to sit up in the saddle. The only drawback was the groping fingers of said solder, but it was better. At dusk they reached the coast. The water was dark navy like their uniforms. Allen was given a small ration of leftovers that he ate with so much gusto, the food didn't last long. In the morning, they would board a ship to Japan. Why Cross had to fight the island nation was beyond Allen, but the fact that they had more boats didn't escape him.

The commander had Allen loaded separately from the prisoners of war.

"Put him in my cabin I want to clean him up and get a good look at him."

'That can't be good,' Allen was getting a little worried about being alone with the commander.

The commander came to his cabin a short time later to find his snowy haired prisoner seated at his desk

"You are quite the temptation aren't you?"

Allen gave him a blank 'I don't know what you're saying' look and turned back to his view of the harbor.

"You are a rare temptation that I'm not letting get away. I'm going to have some fun with you before you're sold."

Allen was pissed, if this creep thought Allen was just going to give himself away he was sorely mistaken.

"I just need to pick the locks on these chains and we'll get started."

Allen was willing to wait until the chains were gone before making his move. The commander pulled out some picks and started unlocking the chains from Allen's bruised wrists. Then he moved on to Allen's ankles which upon reveal were raw and swelled up.

"Now that those chains are out of our way, we can start having some fun."

He moved forward to try to kiss Allen and never saw the stone paper weight as it crashed onto his head. Allen left the man unconscious and sat on the bed to rest his body. He was so tired he needed to rest but dared not sleep.

The next morning saw their ship far out to sea, the commander awoke with a blinding headache to find the white haired devil sitting on his bed. Thoughts of killing the boy were on his mind but first he needed to see a medic, then he would hurt the boy.

The commander suffered a concussion and was told to rest in the sick bay 'til the end of the day and not to do anything strenuous. Was killing a demon boy considered strenuous? The commander didn't think so.

Allen happily rested in the commander's room where he was left alone and even got a little sleep. He knew it would not last for long so he tried to enjoy the comfort while it lasted.

At the end of the day, the commander came back and Allen was ready for anything.

"If beating you to within an inch of your life didn't lower your price so much I would happily do it. As it were, it does so I'm chaining your evil self up and tossing you in the brig with all the other prisoners. You'll stay there the last 2 days of this little boat ride, understand?"

Allen gave him another blank look of disinterest.

"Of course you don't understand stupid."

With that Allen was re-chained with even heaver cuffs and links and was pushed into the underbelly space of the ship. It was dark, cold and damp but Allen felt safer here than he did topside. The 2 days passed quickly and Allen was offloaded and separated from the others again for he had a different destination. The meat market or slave auctions were loud, hot and crowded. So many people were there to buy another person's life. Allen felt sick. He would be one of those lives easily bought and sold.

"Matsu, I have a boy I want to sell."

"Well, good morning Commander Nariko I see you have a fine looking young man there. I don't think I have ever seen white hair before. He will receive many bids."

"Good. He better be worth all the trouble that he's put me through."

Allen found himself on the auction block an hour later, feeling hopeless and more tired than he's ever felt. With his head held low, he was pushed onto the stage under the bright noon sun. He let his bangs hide his eyes from the sun, so he could only see the front row of people lined up to place bids. Fat men were sweating profusely in the sun. And uptight women were fanning themselves to keep there makeup from melting. It was the worst of humanity standing right under his nose, ready for a bidding war.

When Allen walked onto the stage all eyes followed him, hungry eyes that wished to posses the attractive and unique boy. Allen was wishing for a miracle, for someone to save him from the hell he found himself in.

The bidding had started Allen had not even been aware till the second go around that the people raising their hands were bidding.

The auctioneer was rambling words together in between bids. Allen didn't see why, but then he was hit by a whip. With the loud crack his head snapped up with the pain and his eyes watered but he would not let his tears fall; not for them.

A new bidder entered the war after that, but Allen was blinded by the sun and could not see who. He just hoped it wasn't another fat slob like the one's up front; they were drooling over him shamelessly.

The bidder in the back must have gotten impatient because he went from a bid of 12,000 yen to 20,000 yen. No one tried to counter his bid so with the slam of a gavel Allen was sold to the tall dark haired man in the back.

.

.

.

This is my first D-gray man fic so don't hate me please. THANKS to everyone who reviewed you get more cookies. I'm trying hard to write longer chapters as I continue the story, and I finally found someone to beta for me rapturousdreams. So the next few chapters may take longer to come out. Next chapter Yullen!!!

Please Review Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration. Enjoy.

This will be Yullen don't like don't read.

.

Slavery

.

Kanda Yuu was not the impulsive type. That description fit better to the redhead beside him, but the rabbit was not the one who just bought a slave.

"Yuu, why did you just buy that boy?"

"Shut up baka usagi. I can do whatever I want, and don't call me by that name."

"But you hate slavery."

"Your point?"

"Never mind. Let's just go get him; he is really cute."

Kanda gave the redhead a piercing death glare that clearly said "Don't touch, he's mine". Of course he would never say that out loud. That would be admitting that he liked the kid he just bought, and that was certainly not true.

They followed the auction house's guide to the back where they would arrange payment for the slave. Upon arrival they easily spotted the white hair of Kanda's purchase being led by a tall soldier.

"Good thing you brought in a lot of money for all the trouble you've caused me." The soldier stated as he came up to Kanda, dragging Allen. He gave one last harsh shove onto Allen's back. This caused poor Allen who was too tired and weighed down with chains to lose his balance and fall straight to the ground at Kanda's feet.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing to Yuu's slave?"

The redhead next to the one named Yuu came down to help Allen to his feet.

"He doesn't belong to you anymore so don't damage someone else's property."

"That demon you bought has caused me some serious headaches, literally." At that he rubbed the bump on the back of his head. "So don't tell me how to treat him I'm just repaying the favor. Now give me my money, he's not yours yet."

Allen allowed himself to be lifted up by the redhead, wanting very much to knock the commander out again.

"I'll pay for him as soon as you pass my companion hear the keys to those cuffs."

"Hey, Yuu I'm your best friend, not some lowly travel companion. You're so mean to me."

The commander gave the sulking read head a dirty look, but reluctantly passed the keys over.

"Now about my money," His fingers were twitching to receive his cash.

Kanda pulled out his travel pack; in its neat and organized folds, he easily found his money bag. After pulling out the correct denomination of money, he passed it to the greedy commander.

"Finally the demon's made me some money. Good riddance."

At the same time Allen was freed from his chains by the sulking red head.

'About time.'

With his body free for the first time since being in the commander's room, Allen decided to have a little celebration. That equaled to Allen punching the commander right at the bridge of his nose. With a sickening crack Allen knew he broke the man's nose, and really didn't care.

The man screamed out in pain and fell to his knees.

"I owed you that" Was all that the white haired demon said before turning to his new owner. "Are you ready to go, or what?"

The read heads mouth was hanging open, and the dark haired man was actually looking a little smug. With a smirk, he said only one thing before turning to continue his way through town.

"Maybe I did buy a demon."

Allen followed; he had nowhere else to go. The gaping red head quickly followed as well.

"Wow! That was a hell of a punch! My name's Lavi and this is Yuu-chan."

A sword appeared under his nose. "Don't call me by that name," he turned to Allen. "My name is Kanda don't call me anything else, Moyashi."

"Moyashi?"

"That's your name."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"My name is Allen. All-en, only two syllables even you should be able to remember that."

"Be careful I do own you now."

"I'm not all that concerned." Allen replied.

"You should be concerned about being owned by another."

"You don't scare me I'm better off with you than those pigs in the front row."

"You think so?"

"I know so. At least you're my age. That's a good thing in my book."

"I'm not a pipsqueak moyashi. You are obviously just a kid."

"I'm 15, thank you. I'm not that young."

"Too young to be a soldier. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Not my choice."

Allen remained silent after that so did Kanda, but Lavi had no problem filling the silence with useless chatter. Allen didn't even listen to him. He was trying to decide what to do next.

"Um Yuu, I think everyone's staring at Allen."

"You're seeing things."

"No I think that everyone is definitely staring at little Moyashi-chan."

"Don't call me that." Allen protested

As Kanda took a look around, he realized that the rabbit was right. People were looking at the bean sprout.

"I think it's the uniform. We need to get him some new clothes, Yuu."

"Fine."

They walked to the nearest stall that sold clothing and searched for something to fit Allen. As they looped through the store, they grabbed a pair of loose fit black pants and a white sleeveless shirt for the heat of the day. They also found a long sleeved navy shirt for evening. Allen spent most of his time trying to find a pair of boots that fit his feet; his boots had been taken by the commander. While Allen did that, Lavi found clothing and Kanda just stood there and looked good.

"You could help Lavi shop so we can get going." Allen commented.

A "che" sound was all he got in response.

"Fine. Do what you want. I was just trying to help move things along."

"In a hurry, Moyashi?"

"I just want to get out of these clothes alright!"

"You should be careful how you say things. People might get the wrong idea."

"I just said that I want to get out of these…Oh you are such a pervert for thinking that."

"You don't have to be a pervert to think that, Baka Moyashi."

"Don't call me that! My name is Allen. Let me spell it for you, A-L-L-E-N."

"Che. Baka Moyashi."

Allen chose to stop there before they got into another argument over something stupid, like the color of the sky. Instead, he focused on finding a good pair of boots. Lavi came back over with more clothing than Allen remembered him having a moment ago.

"I think these will look good on you go try them on. There's a curtained off stall for privacy in the back."

Allen agreed to try them on and took the pair of boots he liked with him. After a minute Allen came back out of the changing area. He decided to try the loose black pants with the white sleeveless shirt. He topped it off with the boots he liked that came to mid calf over the pants. Lavi let out a wolf whistle and complemented Allen on how cute he looked. Kanda on the other hand just grunted and turned away. Allen tried on a few more tops for Lavi to see if they fit before he brought their purchases up front.

"Hi there my cute little friend, Allen here needs these," and he placed all the extra shirts on the counter. "And what he's wearing totaled up, please."

The stall owner totaled the purchases, and Kanda paid him, grunting something about Lavi's good taste under his breath.

"Why do you always gravitate to the most expensive items in a store? It's not natural."

"Aww, you said it before. I just have good taste."

"Whatever."

"Allen's happy with his new clothes, right Allen?"

"Sure Lavi."

They continued on their way no longer getting angry stares towards Allen the soldier, but now people were outright drooling over him. This pissed Kanda off. They were staring at his property.

Allen quickly grew tired and started to fall behind, eye lids drooping more and more.

"Come on Allen," Lavi cheered. "Keep up."

"I'm sorry," Allen picked up his pace to match Lavi's. "I'm just so tired, I haven't slept much this past week and I haven't had anything to eat since early yesterday."

With that said his stomach let out a loud protesting rumble that even Kanda could hear from his place up ahead.

"Well we skipped lunch because we were buying that stuff for you, so maybe we could stop and eat now."

He looked to Kanda for permission and got a positive nod in response; they would go eat.

Lavi for the second time today was speechless with his mouth hanging open, not attractive when foods involved. He was watching the bean sprout inhale food at inhuman speed. He couldn't help but wonder where it all went.

"Do you even taste it?" Lavi questioned softly more to himself.

Kanda was perturbed by the bean's eating habits. He was like a black hole when it came to food.

"If we're not careful, he might eat us by mistake."

Allen almost choked wanting to defend his empty stomach, but Lavi commented first.

"Aww, Yuu that was a real joke! You must be in a good mood today."

"Don't call me by that name, or I'll slice you up with Mugen."

Allen, after successfully dislodging the naughty piece of food that was stuck, replied with "What's a Mugen?"

Lavi decided to answer for Kanda since Kanda was ignoring the stupid question.

"Mugen is the name of the sword he carries. It was passed down from generation to generation in his family."

Allen looked at the sword a little closer than he had before; taking in the beauty and simplicity of its design.

"It's a nice looking sword Kanda. How did it get its name?"

"None of your business," Was Kanda's clipped reply.

Allen, being that he knew Japanese, knew what the sword's name meant. But he wasn't too keen on letting Lavi and Kanda in on his secret. Not yet anyway.

After finishing and paying for their meal they continued through town, getting farther and farther from the ocean shore where Allen first arrived at.

"I'm going to go broke if I keep on feeding that Moyashi's bottomless pit of a stomach."

"Hey I've barely had any food for, well, over a week. I was bound to be starving."

"Most normal people's stomachs shrink from lack of food, not grow."

"Well maybe I'm not 'most' normal people."

"You could say that again."

"Stop teasing him Yuu. He was hungry."

"Don't call me that rabbit!"

As they came to the end of the town Allen asked where they were going. It was starting to get late and he was still extremely exhausted. Worse still, his ankles and wrists were swollen and throbbing in pain.

"We're going home Moyashi-chan." Lavi replied.

"Where's home?" Allen questioned.

"About a day's walk from here, at the peak of the next city."

Allen was ready to cry. He had to walk for a whole day before he would get to rest, maybe clean up a little. In Allen's mind, that was way too long.

"Are we going to stop for the night in town or are we camping in the woods?"

"We'll camp. It should be a really nice night for sleeping under the stars."

"Do you have enough supplies for all of us? You weren't exactly expecting to have me along."

Lavi looked like he was doing a mental run through of all their stuff between Kanda's supplies and his own.

"We have to pick up a sleeping bag for Allen; unless you want to share." Lavi proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows at Kanda in a suggestive way.

"Let's just get him a sleeping bag," Was the answer Lavi received.

They got an extra bag and continued into the forest that surrounded the bustling town. They walked due east 'til just past twilight then set up camp for the night. It was a comfortable evening so they didn't need a fire. Allen stays up only long enough to count 2 constellations before falling asleep.

"He must be exhausted to go out that fast."

Kanda nodded in agreement, as he watched the young boy sleep.

"Do you think I should clean those wounds out now or wait till morning? I really don't want to wake him."

"Do it now while he's asleep. I seriously doubt anything less than an explosion will wake him."

So Lavi went about cleaning Allen's ankle and wrist wounds with water from his pack. He then used a topical medicine that he made himself from plants that helped to fight infections. Once done with that, he wrapped the wounds with cloth and tied them off.

"I should take a look at the rest of him to see if he has any other spots to be treated."

"Be honest you just want to molest him while he sleeps."

"You're so mean, Yuu."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh you're not going to slice me up, or you would have done it years ago."

Lavi stuck his tongue out at Kanda and continued his examination of Allen. He first checked Allen's arms and legs but found no damage. He then lifted Allen's shirt and saw the dark bruising across his stomach, Kanda leaned forward to get a better look.

"Bastards," Was Kanda's response.

"It looks like it's starting to heal, it's from a few days ago I would guess."

It was silent after that, Lavi checked to make sure no ribs were broken then replaced Allen's shirt.

"He's been through a lot Yuu."

"I guess," Was grunted in response.

"Please don't hurt him Yuu. He's just a kid and he's been through so much."

"I wasn't planning on hurting him, Baka."

"You may not realize when you're doing it, but what you say can hurt people."

"Che. Only you get hurt by what I say, you soft hearted rabbit. It makes you a terrible bookman."

Lavi smiled at that. It was so true.

"Not only what you say, but your physical actions can hurt him too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look I know you bought him because of how attractive he is, but please don't pressure him."

"Pressure him? I don't get what you're rambling about. And I don't think the Moyashi is attractive."

Lavi laughed. Yuu was being so funny tonight.

"Please. Allen is the cutest thing I think I've ever seen. You can't deny that."

"Che."

"I mean did you see the way everyone looked at him when we were going through town. They were drooling over him like a piece of very sexy meat."

"Okay. When did meat get sexy?"

"Oh you know what I mean."

"No. I never know what you mean."

"He's hot damn it and you want him!"

Kanda for once was at a loss for words. He knew he wanted to save the moyashi from the men that were bidding on him, but did he also want the boy himself? What made him want to save Allen? Maybe it was his rare white hair; white hair didn't belong on a head so young. No, he was sure it was the bean sprout's eyes.

Kanda had seen Allen only because he had responded to the sound of a whip crack; what he found was the silver eyes of a young boy. Allen had been chained up more then any slave Kanda had ever seen. His eyes watered from the whip but he did not cry, and Kanda raised his hand to bid. It was like he was possessed. He had to win that boy. He grew frustrated with the bidding quickly and decided to make a significantly higher bid than the last. It stunned everyone into silence and he was declared the winner. He had bought a life, something he swore he would never do.

He just had to save that boy from the creatures bidding on him. He had too.

"I don't know if I want moyashi in the way you're suggesting, but I also can't say that I don't. Either way I would not touch him against his will and that will have to satisfy you for now."

"Yuu."

"Shut up rabbit and go to sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Lavi smiled at Kanda and bid him goodnight. Kanda grunted something similar under his breath and rolled over to go to sleep. He would deal with these strange feelings for the moyashi later.

.

.

This is my first D-gray man fic so don't hate me please. THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed I'm glad so many people like my story. Getting positive feedback puts me in a writing mood 'just so you know.' I'm trying hard to write longer chapters so updating will not be quite as fast as it has been. Also a big thank you goes out to my beta rapturousdreams for doing a great job fixing my mistakes. Yullen was worth the wait right.

Please Review Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration. Enjoy.

This will be Yullen don't like don't read.

.

Welcome to Japan

.

The next day came way too soon for Allen; he was still tired and stiff. He also wondered how his wrists and ankles got cleaned and wrapped without him noticing.

'I must have been really out of it to sleep through all of that.'

Lavi gave Allen a warm smile and greeted him a good morning, but it was early and came out in Japanese. If Allen had been more awake at that time, he probably wouldn't have responded back in Japanese. Lavi just gave him a surprised blank look.

"You know Japanese?"

"Um..sukoshi wakarimasu."

"I'll take that as a sleepy yes. How much do you really know?"

"Well all of it."

"Really, you're fluent in Japanese? Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I wasn't sure how many people I should tell. I thought it would make me more valuable, and enough people already wanted me as it was."

"I can understand that. It's also easier to gain information from people if they think you don't understand them."

He gave Allen a pointed look that broke into a smile.

"That was really smart of you. I hope you feel that you can trust us we don't mean you any harm."

"I believe you Lavi. You and Kanda have been really nice to me. I trust you both."

"I'm glad Moyashi-chan 'cause we both like you and want you to feel safe with us."

"I'm not a bean sprout so do you have to call me that?"

"But Yuu only gives nicknames to people he likes. I'm a rabbit and you're a bean sprout."

"So I should call you Rabbit?"

"Okay fine I'll call you Allen-chan."

"Do you have to use a feminine suffix for me?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"I give up. Let's just get moving. Where is Kanda?"

"He was up early to do some training in the woods. He should be back any minute."

"Okay."

Kanda returned a short time later to find Allen and Lavi joking around as they packed up camp. But strangely they were joking around in Japanese.

"When did Moyashi learn Japanese?"

"He always knew. He just didn't want anyone he didn't trust to know."

He gave Kanda a knowing look that said he trusts us. Kanda understood Lavi's silent message. He was relieved that the sprout trusted them. It was a start.

"So are you ready to go yet or what?"

"We're ready so let's get a move on." Lavi said in an exuberant way while putting his arm around Allen's shoulders and leading him away."

"Rabbit, keep your hands to yourself."

"Sorry Yuu. I forgot he's yours."

"Shut up Baka Usagi or I'll run you through with Mugen."

"We've been through this already. You're not really going to hurt me with your sword."

The sword in question was drawn then and Kanda proceeded to chase the rabbit through the woods. Allen couldn't help but laugh and feel lucky. He ended up with some good people. His luck had finally turned around.

After a long day of travel, they finally spotted the capital city. Allen was so happy to be out of the woods. Everything hurt; his feet, his wrists, his abdomen, and his head. He was at his limit. He started to stumble as he walked, his eyelids feeling like lead and his head throbbing.

"How far into the city is your home?" Allen questioned as they came to the edge of the city.

"Well it's in the center, at the highest point of the city."

Allen overlooked the city and his scan stopped at the center. His jaw dropped.

"You don't mean the palace do you?"

"Yup that's the place."

"Who are you?" Allen questioned.

"Well I'm Lavi and this is Yuu Kanda. I thought we told you that." Lavi was grinning at Allen.

"I mean who are you to be living at the palace?"

"Well I'm the bookman in training. That's a person who records history while not being biased. Kanda here is a General who also happens to be an adopted son of Froi Tiedoll the Emperor of Japan."

Allen was very surprised that the son of an emperor would be out and around like everyone else. He had never been allowed to leave the castle walls without an escort, even though he could defend himself. Allen reasoned out that they may have different circumstances surrounding them. Kanda must not be in line for the throne if he carried the title of general. He was just like Allen's real father; as the younger son he was not in line for the throne so he chose to serve his country as a soldier. His father had died as a soldier.

"So you're a soldier? I didn't know that."

"Did you miss the part that he's a prince or is being a soldier more interesting to you?"

"Well I'm not sure; Kanda being a prince is interesting, but he wouldn't be a soldier if he was in line for the throne right? So why would that be important, prince or not? But Kanda being a soldier is very interesting to me. You know since you're at war with England, and that means you might have to fight."

Allen stopped talking with the looks he was getting from the two.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not, Moyashi-chan. I think we are both just surprised with how you see things, is all."

Allen felt he'd said too much already so he just focused on getting to their destination as soon as possible. He really was so tired.

They reached the center of the city at sunset, but that wasn't the end of their journey. Allen knew he couldn't go a step farther when he looked up the steps of the empire's grand palace. He groaned softly and stayed in his spot as Lavi and Kanda started to ascend the stairs.

"What's wrong Moyashi-chan?" Lavi called.

"I don't think I can go one step farther." Allen pouted cutely.

Kanda spoke first.

"If you take one more step forward, I'll have Lavi carry you the rest of the way."

"Hey! Volunteer yourself, Yuu."

Allen smiled. "I'll try to make it myself. Thank you, Kanda."

Allen did try but half way up he tripped on a step and fell like a pile of bricks; and he couldn't get up. Before Allen could ask, Lavi was on one side of him and Kanda was at the other and they lifted him back to his feet.

"Are you okay Allen-chan?"

"I'm okay, thanks."

Allen continued up with the help of his new friends. He felt confident that they were. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen to him. He just hoped he would stay with Kanda and Lavi.

They reached the top of the steps and continued into the palace; Allen was still being supported by his two friends.

"We should get Allen straight to bed. He needs to rest."

Kanda just nodded in agreement.

They brought Allen to a beautiful room that was in a remote area of the palace. He was placed in bed and fell fast asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Wow he was really tired. I'm surprised he made it this far."

"I agree. He's tougher than he looks."

They left Allen to sleep and headed to the throne room to let Tiedoll know the situation. He needed to know that Kanda brought home a slave.

"So you bought him from a slave auction mid-yesterday."

"Yes I did."

"What possessed you to buy a human being Yuu-chan?"

"Don't call me that, and I'm not sure why I bought him but I'm glad I did."

"You're glad?"

"Yes. I've grown fond of the Moyashi."

"Aw, Yuu-chan, you gave him a nickname. You do like him." Tiedoll cried.

"Don't get all sappy old man. I'm not in the mood to watch you cry."

Tiedoll cried anyway so Kanda just walked away from him. He headed back to his room. For some reason he really wanted to see the Moyashi even asleep. He was nice to look at.

The next day found Allen feeling a million times better. His wrists and ankles were no longer swollen and his stomach was more of a green hue then the black bruise it had been before. His body was recovering nicely and his headache was gone. He took a good look around the room and decides it has to belong to Kanda. The walls were painted an off white color and the floor was stained in a dark cherry. The accents in the room were all blacks and blues. The curtains, blankets, rugs and furniture all carried those colors. He knew this was Kanda's room also because of the swords hanging from the far wall. They ranged from bamboo practice swords to antique, custom katanas.

A loud grumbling sound filled the room and Allen realized that his stomach needed some extra attention today. So quickly finding his boots and still being dressed from yesterday he followed his nose to breakfast. Funny breakfast smelled a lot like lunch. That's what Allen found on the table in the dining room when he stumbled in

"Hey look, Yuu. Allen-chan is finally awake."

"I'm not blind baka, and don't call me that."

"Morning, I mean afternoon." Allen supplied with a smile. "It sure smells good in here."

"Come and sit down Allen. Not even your black-hole-food-vanishing-superpowers can work from over in the doorway."

Allen smiled and walked into the room Kanda and Lavi were seated, but they were not the only ones there, three other people sat at the table. Allen knew who Emperor Tiedoll was, but did not know the other occupants of the table.

"Hello I'm Allen." He greeted Tiedoll first then the two other occupants.

"It's nice to meet you." He finished.

"I don't blame you for buying him Yuu. He's so polite and cute."

"Che don't call me that old man. And I didn't buy him because he's cute."

"But you do think he's cute, don't cha Yuu-chan?" Lavi piped in.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did just now. You said and I quote 'I didn't buy him because he's cute,' end quote."

"Right, I didn't buy him because he's-hey you're twisting my words."

Allen started to laugh at that comment which got him everybody's undivided attention.

"Sorry. It's just, Kanda, you twisted my words the first day we met and this just reminded me of it."

"Really? What words of yours, did he twist? Because he does it to me all the time."

Lavi looked expectantly at Allen for an answer. Allen really didn't want to give it since it had been a perverted comment.

"Well I had said that I wanted to get out of my clothes, and he told me to be careful what I say; and that I could give people the wrong idea."

"Where was your mind, Yuu? The gutter?"

"That's it, Baka Usagi, prepare to die."

The next few minutes were spent with Kanda chasing Lavi around the table lashing Mugen at the redhead's general direction. Allen carefully took a seat and laughed along with the rest of the family.

'It's nice here, having so much family around. It was always just me and Mana.'

Allen stopped laughing; thinking about Mana brought back some unpleasant memories of how he had gotten here. He grew complacent thinking about Mana. Sadness came right after.

'I miss Mana, I miss my father.'

"Allen, are you okay?" Allen looked up to see Lavi standing over him and Kanda looked at him from across the table.

"Of course I'm okay." Allen slapped on his signature smile just for good measure.

Everyone could see pain behind the smile, well everyone but a certain dense jester.

"He's fine now. I want to introduce myself to him."

"Shut up Daisya. No one care's who you are."

"Of course he cares who I am. Don't interrupt, Kanda."

"Don't make me hurt you, Daisya."

"Like you could."

"Boys, I think we have had enough fighting for one day. Allen, this is my youngest son, Daisya."

"Hello," Allen greeted.

"Yo" was Daisya's intelligent reply.

"And this is my oldest son, Noise Marie. He will be my successor to the throne."

Marie nodded his head in greeting, but Allen could tell that his eyes didn't look at him when he did. He was blind.

'I can't believe I didn't notice when I came in.'

Allen got up from his seat and walked to Marie's side. He took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It's really a pleasure meeting all of you. Marie did you want to see my face? I know I would find it weird to talk with someone I've never seen."

"That's very thoughtful of you Allen." Marie responded.

Allen crouched closer so Marie could touch his face. His hands started at the sides of Allen's face then came into the center resting on the bridge of his nose then explored his forehead, chin and grazed across his eyelids. His hands came back to Allen's left eye resting on Allen's scar.

"You are as cute as everyone's been saying."

Allen blushed lightly and Marie noticed and smiled.

"If I'm not being too forward, may I ask how you got this unique scar?" His fingers grazed Allen's forehead above his eye again, "in the shape of a star?"

"It happened the day I was born, I was burned. I don't really know much more than that."

"Forgive my intrusion. You don't like talking about it."

"How did you know that?"

"I could feel the stress in your face, and I could hear it in your voice."

"Wow that's really something!"

"When one loses their vision, they over compensate with other senses."

Allen was amazed not about the fact that the blind compensate with other senses. That was a known fact. But, the fact that Marie could use his senses and see right through Allen's mask was something; more so, than anyone with eyes.

Allen went back to his seat and put his full focus on the food in front of him.

"Be careful," Kanda warned. "You could lose a finger around the Moyashi."

He was, of course, referring to Allen's black hole like siphoning of the food on the table. No one dared to get in between him and the trays of food. He ate 10 courses worth of food but held off on the 11th in favor of dessert. The three newcomers to Allen's eating habits just stared, well two stared and one listened in disbelief.

"Where does it all go?" Daisya asked.

"I don't know." Lavi answered. "I just don't know."

.

THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed I'm glad so many people like my story. Also again I give big thanks to my beta rapturousdreams for doing a great job fixing my mistakes. I'm sure they drive you crazy.

Hey Lavi wants to know where all that food goes! Maybe Allen-chans stomach is a black hole.

I'm hoping to get chapter 7 up by the 4th of July weekend, will see how fast I can write it and get it to my beta.

Also I have posted a music list that goes with this story; I'm still working on some pictures of how Allen changes during the story. It will all be on my about me page that will be up graded soon, with some much needed HTML.

Please Review Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration.

This chapter is a total fan service enjoy, this has been beta revised and reposted on 7-16-09

This is a Yullen story don't like don't read.

.

Honesty and lies

.

Lunch continued in light humor and some teasing, mostly directed at poor Allen's bottomless stomach. Everyone was enjoying their food and each other's company. Allen was quite the charmer. Kanda watched how Allen interacted with his family. It was almost like he had always been a part of it. He didn't have the personality of a slave or a servant, for that matter. He was kind and open, charming in everyway possible. Kanda just couldn't figure Allen out, who was he?

"Allen."

"Yes Kanda?"

"How long have you been a slave? You don't act like one."

"Well to be honest about a week."

Everyone was surprised to hear that Allen had not been a slave for long.

"How did it happen?"

"Well I had been forced into a uniform and sent to the frontline against my will. I had tried to escape so they chained me up. We were attacked on our journey and the wagon I was chained to was flipped. When the commander you met found me after the attack he decided to keep me as a slave. He then brought me to that auction where you purchased me, which I'm grateful for."

"Wow, why were you forced to go to the front line?" Lavi asked.

"Cross is crazy. When our King died, he took over and declared war on Japan for no reason. I'm sure I'm not the only one that was forced into a uniform. The biggest problem is our prince can't take the throne until he's 18 and that's a little less than 3 years away."

"But why did he send **you** to war?"

"I think that Cross may have had something to do with King Mana's death. He was poisoned. I think he found out that I was looking into the suspicious circumstances of our king's death."

"Poisoned…that's horrible. I haven't heard anything about that." Tiedoll said as he dabbed some tears.

"He blamed our prince for the death and now he's missing. I fear for the worst."

"Don't worry Allen-chan you're safe hear. And you told us some important information that may help end the war." Lavi gave Allen a big smile.

Allen gave a weak smile in return. He didn't like lying, but he wasn't ready to tell them who he was either. If they knew they held the crown prince of England he could be used as a bargaining chip. Allen liked the people around him but he needed to get to know them before telling them more.

'I wonder why Kanda's looking at me like that?'

"Is something wrong Kanda?"

"No. I just was wondering what you did before all this happened? From what I have gathered you were close to the royal family."

"I was. I worked in the castle my whole life and knew the family well."

"You just don't seem like a servant to me."

"Well we were treated more like family than servants so I understand where you're coming from. I sound educated to you and you find that strange."

"Not strange, just different. And you seem so at ease like sitting with royalty is normal to you."

"Well I sat at meals with the king and the prince often. I was the only other kid the same age as the prince. We did a lot of things together including schooling."

"Why were you so close?" Lavi butted in.

"Well I have no family so the king took me in as an infant. I was raised with royalty in the castle. You're bound to get close."

"I guess," Kanda grunted. He just had a feeling that something was off about the Moyashi. He was keeping parts of his story to himself.

Allen was a little worried about how Kanda was still looking at him, but with the arrival of dessert he promptly let it go.

It wasn't typical to have dessert at lunch, but Lavi made the suggestion that Allen would like it. So Kanda made sure it was there. What was brought out was a three layer chocolate cake that made Allen drool. The server sliced the cake and placed a piece on each person's plate. She left the rest of the cake in the center of the table and excused herself.

Lavi took the cake from the center and placed it in front of Allen.

"This is for you."

"Really?! Thanks Lavi."

Allen proceeded to devour the cake while Lavi snatched his original single piece.

"I get extra for the idea." Lavi commented.

"Che. You're a glutton too."

"I'm only a glutton for Yuu-chan's punishment." Lavi winked.

"Don't make me hurt you, rabbit. And for the last time, don't use that name!"

Allen slowed down in his food consumption to ask a question.

"Hey Lavi how long have you known Kanda?"

"Hmm I do believe it's been about a year since I got here."

"Only a year?! You seem so familiar with each other that I had you pegged as childhood friends."

"One year is right. He just likes to be familiar with everyone." Kanda answered. "He's been as forward with getting to know you as he was with me."

"Well that's because you're both steaming hot. And speaking of steaming hot, we need to get Allen-chan to the baths. We also need to get him into some fresh clothes; he slept in those for the last two nights."

"Lavi, you say the strangest things." Allen commented on the beginning of Lavi's statement.

"Be careful rabbit or I might really run you through."

"Please. I'm not going to take Allen-chan away from you, Yuu-chan."

"Usagi!"

"Hey, please stop fighting. I understand that Lavi has a weird sense of humor, but a bath sounds like a great idea."

"Che fine."

"All right. If you're done destroying that cake, then let's go. I could use a good soak myself."

"Hold on, rabbit. You're not going with Moyashi by yourself." Kanda got up from his seat to follow.

Allen was a little confused why Kanda didn't want Lavi to go with Allen alone. Allen thought about what Lavi said "I could use a good soak myself."

'Was he planning on bathing at the same time I am. That's kinda weird.'

It took a minute of walking in silence before everything clicked in Allen's mind. In Japan, people would take baths together. They were going to soak with him.

Allen stopped walking.

"What's wrong Allen-chan?"

"Umm…we're not bathing together are we?" Allen blushed at his question.

"Well of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

"I've never, well you see we don't…we don't…"

"Spit it out Moyashi."

"We don't bathe together where I come from."

"Oh yeah. You're English. I had almost forgotten when you started speaking such good Japanese." Lavi laughed softly and scratched the back of his head.

"Che. It's not a big deal. You can wear a towel."

"I'm not shy!" Allen defended. "Will you be wearing a towel?"

"If it makes you feel better." Kanda replied.

"Sure Allen-chan, but we still have to scrub down before we get in. We can't really wear towels. Will that bother you? It's not like we're not all guys."

"I guess I don't mind. We _are_ all guys. It's not a big deal."

So they continued to the baths at a fair pace, Lavi chatting easily about different parts of the palace.

"And this wing was built 52 years ago by Tiedoll's father. Hey are you even listening?"

"Sure, Lavi; 52 years ago. What else?"

Lavi continued spouting pointless information as they walked until they arrived at the private baths. The bath they came to was Kanda's. He took out his key and unlocked the door. Tiedoll had given Kanda a more private bath because he hated bathing with his brother Daisya, who lived to antagonize him.

They stepped in and closed the door. The first part of the chamber was a changing area with benches to sit on and shelves to place your clothes. Kanda walked past all that and into the bath section to start the hot water and add the mineral salts. Lavi started to strip out of his clothes and Allen started to feel nervous again. Did he really want to see his new friends naked so soon after having met them?

He didn't really have a choice Lavi was down to his briefs and Kanda was taking off his shirt.

'Wow Kanda's as pale as me I hadn't noticed because of his darker hair.'

Allen proceeded to remove his dirty clothing feeling very dingy. He really needed to get clean; his skin felt so irritated. Allen dumped his clothes onto a shelf and grabbed a towel to wear into the bath. He turned to find Kanda and Lavi looking away quickly.

'What's with them?'

They continued into the section were they would scrub there skin. Allen scrubbed harshly at his skin felling so dirty.

"Careful you might scrub you're skin right off." Lavi joked.

Allen felt a little more comfortable after that. After all the scrubbing they dumped warm water over their heads to remove the dirt. Then they walked over to the hot mineral bath. Allen wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped in after Kanda with Lavi right behind him. The water felt so good that all his stiff muscles started to relax.

'This is better then a shower.'

"So Allen-chan how is you're stomach feeling? That bruise looks like it was painful."

'So that must be why they were looking at me. I must look like a walking wound.'

"I'm fine I feel a lot better then I did yesterday."

"That's good, you put a lot of walking distance on you're sore body."

They were quiet after that just enjoying the water. A moment later that silence was disrupted.

"Oh no I haven't reported in to panda-jiji yet!"

Lavi leapt up from the bath his towel riding low on his hips.

"I better go now before he finds me hear."

Lavi scrambled out of the water and dashed to the adjoining room to get a dry towel. He jumped into his clothes and ran out of the bathing room.

Allen couldn't help the small smile and laugh that Lavi caused upon exiting.

"Che, what a drama queen."

Allen hadn't really thought about being alone with Kanda until after Lavi was gone.

'I haven't been alone with him before; Lavi's always been around.'

Allen wasn't sure how to start a conversation with Kanda. He was so quiet and introverted that Allen really didn't know anything about him.

"So Kanda, umm can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Right can I ask another?"

"Don't make me repeat myself just get to the point."

"Why did you buy me?"

"Because I felt like it."

"That's the only reason?"

"That's another question."

"Kanda!"

"It was a whim nothing else now will you be quiet I'm trying to relax."

"You don't treat me like a slave; which makes me wonder what the real reason you had to purchase me was."

"You just don't know when to quit do you."

"I guess I don't."

"Look I don't treat you like a slave because I don't think of you as one; okay."

"Really?"

"Really, now be quiet."

"You might be more relaxed if you let your hair down."

Kanda gave Allen a dark look but pulled the tie out of his hair. Allen couldn't help but to admire the long silky dark locks. It just looked so shinny and smooth. Kanda's hair reminded Allen of Lenalee's, but with a hue of blue instead of green. Allen liked blue.

"You're hair's nice how do you get it so shinny?"

"Moyashi how many pointless questions are you going to annoy me with?"

"Sorry I'm just curious; I want to get to know you."

"I use soap; just regular soap, now will you stop asking so many questions?"

"You don't really use soap do you?"

Allen got a blank yet somehow annoyed look back.

"Fine, but I don't believe you. You're hair is too shinny to only be treated with common soap."

"Is that right well maybe I don't believe any of that crap you were spouting at lunch."

"What are you talking about I was telling the truth."

"Sometimes you tell the truth, and sometimes you don't."

"What?"

"Look moyashi I don't like it when you lie to us so just tell the truth."

"I have been truthful."

"Whatever moyashi I'm not arguing with you."

Kanda went back to his relaxed position with his head resting against the ledge. Allen on the other hand was starting to stress.

'What if he deduces what I'm lying about, what should I do?'

Allen continued to fret about being found out. Starting to formulate an escape plan in his head incase he needed it.

"Kanda?"

"What do you want now moyashi?"

"If I'm not your slave then what am I to you?"

"You're my guest I thought we made that clear to you."

"But dose that mean that I'm free; that I could leave anytime I want?"

"You can leave if you want, but I can't guarantee your safety outside these walls. We are at war with you're home country."

Allen felt relived; if he was free then he could leave and make his way to China like he originally planed. Komuri and Lenalee had some friends he could stay with. Then again why should he make the long journey back to the mainland; then too china if he could stay here. He would be much safer if he didn't travel, and as far as Cross knew Allen died in the attack on his caravan.

Allen wanted to stay; he liked Lavi and Kanda he also liked Kanda's family. They were all so nice to him.

"Kanda I really like it here and I want to stay, but I don't want to be a burden. Could I work in the palace to repay my dept to you?"

"What dept you don't owe me anything."

"You bought me and I cost a lot of money I owe you."

"Don't be stupid. I have plenty of money; and I bought you because I wanted to not because I had to. It was my choice not yours; so don't go thinking you owe me."

"But I do feel indebted to you; Kanda you saved my life. So now I owe you my life their must be something I can do for you, anything."

Kanda could think of a few things, but they were very inappropriate.

"No, there is nothing you can do for me so stop pestering me."

"Well I'm not leaving until I have paid my dept. I want to serve you please let me."

'I need to stay here, I'm safe here.'

"Fine do what ever you want, but if you ever call me master or anything other then my name I'll kick you out; got it."

"I got it!" Allen responded and as he did so he came across the tub and hugged Kanda.

"You won't regret this."

Kanda already was; having the bean sprout so close was making him uncomfortable in certain areas.

"We should get out now or will be shriveled up like prunes." Kanda clamed as he escaped from Allen's hug.

"Okay that's a good idea."

They both proceeded out of the tub and into the changing area to redress in robes. They would walk back to Kanda's room to get fresh clothes. During the walk back Allen couldn't help but notice how graceful Kanda was as he moved. Like liquid; smooth and quiet.

'He has the body of a well trained fighter lean and hard. I would expect to have a build like him in a few years.'

"Hey Kanda how old are you?"

"Great more question's; I just turned 18 about a month ago, alright."

"So your 2 ½ years older then me that's not so much."

"Whatever moyashi."

"Hey Kanda?"

"Yes Moyashi."

"Where will I be sleeping from now on?"

.

.

I hope you like this chapter it was fun to write. This has been re posted after being beta-ed again thanks for all the reviews. I love knowing that people are reading and enjoying my story.

I'm so happy my beta got back to me I feel like I should have more up by now. I need to write more this week too.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT own D-gray man. I wish I did, but I don't this is a work of fan-fiction my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration.

This is a Yullen story don't like don't read.

.

Living a Lie

Or

Telling the Truth

.

"I'm so sorry Panda-jiji. I meant to come see you when I got back, but I got sidetracked."

Lavi was promptly kicked in the head for giving lousy excuses.

"Where have you been, lazy boy?"

"I was with Yuu-chan and his guest Allen-chan."

"Guest?"

"Well Yuu bought him at a slave auction and brought him home."

"He bought a slave? He hates slavery."

"I know but Allen-chan was too cute and innocent to resist. Yuu wanted to save him from the pedophiles bidding on him."

"He took an interest in a complete stranger?"

"Yah he really likes Allen-chan. He's the cutest little English boy I have ever seen."

"Allen?"

Lavi made and affirmative sound.

"Allen what?" bookman asked.

"Well I don't know his family name. He was an orphan so I don't think he knows it."

"Interesting…you see the crown prince has the same name."

"Of England?"

"Yes baka. Have you been keeping up on your reading? You should know that."

"I think I missed that."

Lavi laughed softly to himself and was promptly kicked again in the head.

"Hey! That hurts, Panda."

"Be quiet, baka student and introduce me to the prince's guest. I'm eager to meet him."

Lavi decided that bringing the old panda to the baths was not the best of ideas so he brought him to Kanda's room.

They stayed at the door in the hallway not daring to enter without permission and they waited, and waited, and waited. Lavi was so bored it had been 5 whole minutes for goodness' sake. He started to play with panda jiji's funny stalk of hair. He was punched upside the head by an old but strong panda.

He spotted Kanda and Allen coming up the hall and overheard Allen voicing a question to Kanda.

"Where will I be sleeping from now on?"

Lavi couldn't stop himself from shouting a response. "Why with Yuu-chan of course Allen-chan."

Allen blushed a nice shade of crimson and Kanda turned a vicious shade of blue as he came after Lavi with Mugen.

Lavi ran for his life while laughing his ass off. Kanda was trying harder then usual to kill the rabbit. He got close enough to clam a few red hair strands from Lavi's head.

"Please stop fighting. Lavi's just joking around."

"Are you defending him, Moyashi?"

"No I just don't want to see my friends fighting."

"Che, fine. But if he says one more thing I'm slicing his throat."

"Why are you so mean to me Yuu-chan?"

"Because you're really annoying Baka Usagi."

Lavi pouted while Allen noticed the extra member of their circle.

"Hi. I'm Allen. It's nice to meet you."

He held his hand out for the older man with dark circled eyes.

"Bookman, it's a pleasure."

He shook Allen's hand and took a good look at the white haired boy in a bath robe. He had to be Allen Walker; the scar is clear proof and the white hair makes it undeniable. He was shaking hands with the heir to the English throne.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but me and my idiot disciple need to be going. We have a meeting with the emperor in a short amount of time."

"We do?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes, we do. Pay attention baka."

Lavi reluctantly followed Bookman down the corridor and out of sight of his friends. He knew he was getting too attached, but couldn't help himself. Yuu Kanda was such a mystery and Allen was so cute and loveable, they would make a good match. Allen could get Kanda to open up and Yuu could be Allen's protector. Lavi grinned. He would get them together somehow.

"That was strange." Allen commented as he scratched his head, a little confused. "They were waiting here for us, right? Then they had to rush off so suddenly to see your father. It was strange."

"I agree." Kanda grumbled. "That lousy rabbit just had to say something like that."

"Hey are you even listening to me?"

"Hn. Did you say something Moyashi?"

"Kanda you're mean. All you care about is a stupid comment made by Lavi."

"So?"

"Well what about them leaving so fast?"

"I don't care." Kanda growled under his breath.

"Fine then, I don't care. But I still want to know where I'm sleeping."

"We will decide that later. Right now, let's get dressed."

Allen huffed and grumbled about a certain temperamental royal samurai and followed Kanda into his room.

"Stop all that noisy complaining, or I'm not going to give you any clothes."

Kanda was starting to hope Allen kept complaining.

"Fine" was Allen's grumbled response.

Kanda couldn't help but to be a little disappointed. He handed Allen a set of clothes that they had previously bought. Then he went to his closet to get clothing for himself. He turned to find Allen looking uncertain.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I just don't have any under garments."

Kanda gave him a blank stare. Was he trying to get molested, or was he that dense?

"Great, why didn't you think of that when we were buying clothes?"

"It wasn't my first priority."

"Che, whatever."

Kanda went back to his closet and came out with a pair of under garments.

"Take this it was a Christmas present that I have never worn."

"Who would get you under garments for Christmas?"

"I'll give you one guess."

Allen didn't have to think too hard before he had an answer. "Lavi?"

"Yeah Lavi. He said mine must be on too tight."

"Sounds like Lavi." Allen let out a small laugh. "You two seem like close friends even if you don't like to admit it."

"He's just an annoying rabbit."

"So what am I?"

"You're a bean sprout."

Allen was hoping for more than that, but had to settle with what he got.

"Whatever you say, BaKanda."

"Be careful what you learn from Daisya."

"Not a fan of the name?"

"Don't play stupid and get dressed."

Allen pulled the newly acquired garment on then dropped the robe so he could get the rest of his clothes on. Kanda couldn't help but watch the moyashi get dressed. He had to be careful not to drool.

'Is Kanda watching me?'

"Why are you looking at me?"

Allen had just pulled up his lose black pants and faced Kanda bare from the waist up.

"Che I was just looking at that ugly bruise. You didn't break a rib right?"

"No I didn't so stop staring."

Allen went back to dressing, pulling on a black sleeveless shirt that fit snug and had a high neckline.

"Che" was the only response he got in return.

Kanda pulled off his robe and dressed, putting on his uniform for the first time since he had left on his journey with Lavi. He turned back to Allen to find the younger boy was taking after him. He was staring at Kanda.

"See something you like Moyashi?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Che. Baka Moyashi."

"Hey! I'm not stupid and I'm not a bean sprout! My name is Allen. All-en; two syllables."

"You are definitely a moyashi and I'll call you that until you earn my respect."

"You don't respect me?"

"A short sprout like you? Why should I?"

"I'll prove myself! You'll see."

"Che, whatever."

They left Kanda's room to head to the throne room. Kanda wanted to speak to his father about Allen being his servant. It was Allen's idea so he didn't want to hear shit about it.

They arrived at their destination in only about five minutes. And as they approached, they could hear bookman's voice.

"So Allen told you that King Mana was poisoned and that he was a servant in the castle?"

"That's correct." Tiedoll responded.

Allen and Kanda continued to stand outside the door, not sure why they were listening in.

"He said he was an orphan that the king took in and that he grew up close to the family."

"Again that would be correct."

"You couldn't tell that the boy was flat out lying to you?"

Allen took a sharp breath wondering how this man had seen right through him. Kanda turned to look at Allen's reaction wondering how much was a lie.

"Allen-kun wouldn't lie about all this. He seemed so genuine."

"My old man's such a sucker." Kanda mumbled under his breath.

Allen didn't know how to take that, so he continued to listen.

"He is not who he says he is." Bookman continued.

"Then who is he?" Tiedoll questioned.

"I'm afraid my duty as a bookman means I can't tell you."

"What?! Why can't you?"

"I'm not to interfere with the affairs of nations, I'm to observe and record."

"Then why did you tell me he's lying."

"I could tell you he is lying as an observer I just can't tell you anything else; it's in your hands now."

"I can say he means no harm and will tell you the truth in time. Now it is time that I get my idiot student back to his studies since he missed all of this."

Bookman excused himself and left for the exit, a confused Lavi in tow. Kanda grabbed Allen and pulled him down the hall. Turning, they faced the doors from down the hall and started towards them once more. Bookman and Lavi exited at that moment. They quickly noticed that their topic with the Emperor was heading in their direction from down the hall.

"Hey, Allen-chan, Yuu-chan, why are you here?"

"I came to see my old man, why are you here?"

"We had things we needed to discuss with the emperor. Now we need to get back to our studies." Bookman responded. With that, the two headed down the hall in the opposite direction from Kanda and Allen.

"So how right was he, Moyashi?"

"About what?"

"Che. About you, was anything you said true?"

"Yes. My king was poisoned and I was forced into a uniform. What else do you want from me? Some things are best kept to yourself."

"Che. That's something a bean would say."

"Hey, my name is Allen."

"Come on, I still need to talk with the old man."

They entered the room and found Tiedoll with a dark expression on his face deep in thought. He looked up to see his second son with the boy who lied to him.

"Yuu-chan, Allen, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Allen and Kanda both noticed the affectionate -chan was missing from Allen's name.

"Oi the bean sprout wants to serve me; he thinks he owes me for buying him."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I didn't want you crying about the bean being treated like a slave."

"He's just your servant right; until he repays you, I don't mind if it's what he wants."

"Good." With that Kanda turned and walked gracefully out of the room. Allen stumbled after him not wanting to be left alone with the emperor.

"Well if you're going to be my man servant then follow me I want to go workout for awhile."

"Okay what do I do?"

"You just hold my stuff and keep a towel ready for me."

"That's all?"

"Yes, a new jitsu master has just arrived and I want to test and see if I can learn anything from him.

They walked together to an outdoor training area where a man in his late thirties was meditating.

"Are you the master that the old man brought in to train with me?"

"Why yes you must be Kanda."

He held out a hand for Kanda to shake and was promptly ignored. Choosing then to bow, he was again ignored.

"Kanda don't be so rude." Allen admonished.

"Be quiet Moyashi." He turned to the new master. "Let's see if you're even worth my time."

Kanda removed his jacket and stepped up onto the training platform.

"You're very overconfident that will put you at a disadvantage." The older man stated. "I have many more years of experience than you do."

"Is that so?"

"If you are ready, young master, then we can begin."

Even Allen could tell the man was not especially skilled, with much more then his flapping mouth.

"Oi Moyashi. Give the go for us to start."

"Okay Kanda."

.

.

.

"Start!"

The fighter opposite Kanda rushed in to attack first and found he was meeting the floor; not sure of what happened.

"Weak." Kanda snorted.

He turned from the self proclaimed master and jumped off the side of the platform.

"Collect your things and leave. You're not worth a second of my time."

The man on the practice floor didn't take rejection well. He got to his feet and charged to attack Kanda from behind. He didn't expect the smaller boy at his side to ram his elbow into his neck. With the force of his speed being rammed into Allen's elbow he was left gasping for breath on the ground.

Kanda looked at Allen surprised. He had seen Allen break a man's nose, but this was even more impressive.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've learned some self-defense over the years."

"That was more than defensive. You should spar with me sometime."

"You want to spar with me?"

"I think you're better than you let on and I would like to prove it."

"We should get rid of him first."

Allen pointed to the man gasping for air at their feet.

"Che. Fine, I'll have some guards come and take him away."

Kanda left for a minute and came back with two bulky guards to take the fake master away.

"Wow. You did a number on him eh General Kanda."

"I wasn't the one who knocked him out."

"Then who?" Guard number two asked.

Kanda just pointed at Allen who was trying to hide behind said samurai.

"That little guy did this?"

Kanda nodded in affirmation and the two guards took another look at the shorter boy. They now noticed the hard well defined muscles of his arms, and his toned chest covered by only a tight shirt.

"Nice going little guy maybe you'll be a soldier when you're older."

"Hey! I'm not little! I'm 15 and I don't want to be a soldier."

The guards just laughed and dragged the now out cold fake master away. Allen just huffed and turned back to Kanda who was wearing a smirk. It was the closest Allen had seen to a smile coming from Kanda.

'He's so pretty.'

"All right Moyashi. Let's see what you got."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

That's it for this chapter hope everyone likes it, I'm going to be introducing more characters over the next two chapters. If you have any special request's let me know when you review. I really appreciate all the reviews that I have gotten. They get my creative juices flowing.

Also my last chapter is updated with some better grammar lol.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT own D. Gray-Man. I wish I did, but I don't. This is a work of fan-fiction, my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration.

This is a Yullen story. Don't like, don't read.

.

Fists that **Strike** like Lightning

.

Allen wasn't sure what surprised him more his thoughts about Kanda, or Kanda challenging him to spar. He looked up into Kanda's eyes. They were set in a hard look, but the smirk was still there.

'So beautiful.'

Allen seemed to think the former was more surprising. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from, but he did not dislike their presence. It was really impossible to look at Kanda and not notice how attractive he was, so maybe it was okay to just look. Even though they were both guys, he could appreciate beauty in all forms. He didn't need to feel uncomfortable with it.

"Okay, I'll spar with you; just don't kill me or anything." Allen teased as he began stretching out his muscles.

There was nothing dumber then pulling a muscle because you didn't bother to prepare them. So Allen made sure to warm his body up as best he could. He liked to jog before sparing to really get his body nice and warm, but Kanda looked ready to go right now. In-fact, he started to stretch as well.

'I guess I should be honored that he's giving me that much credit. He didn't prepare for that fake master at all.'

When Allen felt ready he hopped up onto the platform to give it a walk. You should always map your environment before engaging in a fight. You should know how many steps it is from one side to the other. If it's even or not, firm or soft all factors must be added together to attain a victory. This is especially important if you're the visitor and you opponent knows the field well.

Kanda watched Allen with respect and surprise. Allen had definitely been trained in more then self-defense. Kanda could tell by the way Allen checked the footing of the platform that he was an offensive fighter. That was a plus in Kanda's book. He was starting to get excided just thinking about sparing with the sprout. Of course, he would never let that show on his face, or in his body language.

"You ready now Moyashi?"

"Sure, I'm ready whenever you are, but who's going to count us in?"

"Tch, we don't need that. Just start when you feel like it; I'm ready now"

"Okay if you're ready, then let's begin!"

Kanda moved so fast Allen almost didn't see him. He dodged just in time to avoid a fist to his face. Balancing on his right hand, he sprung himself away from Kanda's position.

"Not bad for a little Moyashi."

"I'm not little, or a bean sprout." Allen shot back.

The comment was a distraction. Kanda was right back in front of Allen bringing a fist forward. Allen blocked the fist and twisted away from further assault.

'That was really close; I need to be more careful.'

Allen flipped away using continuous backhand springs till he reached the edge of the platform. He re-adjusted himself and launched at Kanda who had been in pursuit. Not expecting the bold move, Kanda was caught off guard as Allen's knee connected with his stomach. Having only a second to protect himself, he grabbed Allen by the hair and tossed him to the ground as far away as he could. Taking in some deep, needy, breaths, he regained himself quickly before Allen could continue his attack.

"That was smart of you to put distance between us. I like close combat the most." Allen jeered from his defensive position by the edge.

Kanda stood straight fully recovered with a wide, almost evil looking smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't tell your opponent things like that."

He charged at Allen faster then he had before, surprising Allen; who could only block the fist that was meant for his face with his arms. The force of the blow was enough to knock Allen back, but there was no platform left to step on. He fell hard on his back unable to soften his landing with his defending arms. Dust softly drifted up around Allen from his impact to the ground. He quickly got back on his feet with his teeth bared.

"That was a lucky shot, you were holding back on your first attacks."

"So what, you were too."

"You're the quickest opponent I've ever fought; tell me, how did you get so fast?"

"Che, I practice everyday, baka."

"Well, I did too before I was shipped off and I'm not that fast."

"Give it a few years you will be."

"You think so?"

"We'll see, you'll be training with me from now on; and before you complain - that's an order."

Allen couldn't hold back his smile. He was going to train with Kanda from now on.

"Tch, don't look so happy about it; I'm not going to be easy on you."

"I'm glad, I wouldn't want you to."

"As long as we're clear on that."

"Crystal, but why train with me?"

"You're the first opponent to counter-attack me in over a year."

"A year! You take them all down in one attack."

"Yes, till now."

Allen felt really honored that he was able to attack Kanda and land a blow.

'I could learn a lot from him.'

"Well, I'm glad to do anything to repay my debt to you Kanda."

"Whatever. I told you before that you don't owe me for that."

"Yes I do! Now are you ready for round two?"

Kanda just gave that evil smirk again and tugged his pointer and middle finger in a come hear motion. Allen had an evil look on his face too as he stepped back up onto the platform. It was time for round two.

.

.

They both faced each other; sweat dripping off their bodies as they caught their breath. Both Allen and Kanda chose to ditch their shirts long ago as the sun blazed down on them. Evening was starting to fall and they were staring into each other's eyes thinking similar things. When will he give up, what is his weakness and damn; he looks good all sweaty without a shirt on.

Allen realized, 'we have to end this soon I'm not at 100% yet.'

"Kanda, maybe we should call it quits for today, it's getting late and we need to wash up."

"Giving up, Moyashi?"

"No, I'm just really hungry, that's all."

"You and your bottomless pit, fine let's clean up and get some dinner."

"Yes food, I love food. Food -food - food - food - food – fooooood."

"Stop that you're being as annoying as the baka Usagi."

"Did I hear Yuu-chan's affectionate name for me?"

Lavi strolled up to the practice platform and couldn't help but observe to the best of his bookman abilities. Observe; stare, same thing right. His two friends were shirtless, panting and so sweaty, it was hot!

"What are my two favorite people doing out here half naked, sweaty and breathing hard?" Lavi raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively.

Allen tried to stammer a reply but the mental image he was getting from Lavi was tying his tongue in knots.

"Tch, like that's any of your business baka Usagi."

"Awww don't be like that Yuu-chan, I think you and Allen make an adorable couple."

"Co…cou…..ouple." Allen stammered, blushing a whole new shade of red.

"Yah, couple like as in courting, what this isn't a date?" He questioned innocently.

"Baka, we're sparing, incase you're suddenly blind to the obvious."

"I'm a bookman; I see all and what I see is a date."

"How in the world do you see a date!?" Kanda was getting pissed.

"On a date, two people go somewhere together and do the things that they like to do. You like to spar, so you invited Allen to join you. This is a date."

"Baka Usagi, you have the whole situation wrong, tell him Moyashi!"

"Um, ah…well, um..."

"Some time this year, Moyashi!"

"It's not a date," Allen finally got out.

He didn't want what he just said to be correct. He wanted what Lavi said to be true, because that would mean Kanda liked him. Just like how he was starting to like Kanda.

"There, you heard it from the sprout, it's not a date," Kanda said with finality.

Allen's head dropped a little in disappointment, not sure why he wanted Lavi to be right; he just did.

"Now let's go in for dinner, Moyashi's starving."

Kanda walked off to the edge of the platform and grabbed his discarded shirt and jacket. Looking back, he noticed the sprout hadn't moved yet.

"Tch, come on, we don't have all night for you to dawdle."

"Sorry, I'm coming."

Allen grabbed his shirt and ran after Kanda and Lavi, who were already walking back inside.

"Hey, wait for me, I'm hungry." Allen huffed as he caught up.

"We wouldn't get food without you Allen-chan, it's so fascinating to watch you inhale food at super-speed," Lavi joked as he let out a laugh.

"Didn't you make fun of my stomach enough at lunch?" Allen questioned.

"No, I do not believe that I did." Lavi responded.

"Would you both shut up? You're being annoying."

"Gomen, Kanda, but Lavi started it."

"Like I care." Kanda crossed his arms in a stubborn gesture.

"Fine then, I don't care." Allen replied.

"I care." Lavi interjected. All he got were dark glares aimed in his direction. Lavi learned that Allen could look as scary as Kanda when he tried. They were so alike that he felt confident that he could get them together, but how?

They arrived at the dining room soon after washing up. Allen was surprised to see two new faces sitting at the table.

Tiedoll couldn't help the big smile on his face when Kanda arrived with his two friends. He seemed different, but in a good way! He appeared to glide in as opposed to storming in. He didn't care if Allen had told him some lies, he made Kanda happy.

"Yuu-chan, Allen-chan, Lavi-chan, you are just in time to meet our guests before dinner."

"Don't call me that, old man." Kanda corrected, again.

Allen's stomach gave a grumbled protest to the idea of waiting for food, but Allen ignored it, in favor of meeting the guests.

"You three, I would like you to meet two friends of mine that have come a long way to tutor Kanda-kun, Marie-kun, and Daisya-kun."

He spread his hands in the direction of the two newcomers. Like they hadn't seen them already.

"This is Bak and his assistant Lo Fa; they will be teaching math and science from now on."

"It's nice to meet you." Allen said with his bright, blinding smile.

Lo Fa blushed scarlet and responded with, "Strike," before she could stop herself.

Allen had no idea what that meant, but Kanda and Lavi sure did. Lavi said it all the time, when he saw cute girls. Kanda knew what it meant only because Lavi says it around cute girls all the time.

Kanda didn't like that she saw Allen as a fine catch. Lavi was wondering if this could ruin his plans to get them together.

"Um, okay, what dose 'strike' mean? Is that some kind of foreign greeting?"

Kanda and Lavi sweat dropped. Allen had no idea what 'strike' meant!

"What kind of sheltered life have you had?" Lavi questioned.

"Hun?" Was Allen's intelligent reply. "What do you mean sheltered?"

"You really never heard that term used that way before."

"No, why?"

"Never mind it's not important; I think Lo Fa may die of embarrassment soon if we keep talking about it."

Her face was beet red and she was trying to cover it up with her hands, they were red too.

"Lo Fa, are you all right? You're all red, should we call a healer?" Allen asked.

She shook her head in the negative and standing from the table, she ran from the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Allen asked innocently as he looked at the door she parted through.

"Nope, not at all; if anything it's my fault for questioning you about that term."

"What did she mean?"

"Well 'strike' is a term for someone you think is a good catch."

"Good catch?"

"You know like finding your perfect mate, would be a good catch."

O_o*

"She thought I was a good MATE!"

"Well she does have good taste."

"Lavi, don't make me hurt you." Kanda threatened.

"I would never take the cute Allen-chan away from you; we've been over this before."

"Just stop talking, baka."

'I wonder if Kanda thinks of me as a strike. I could see him as a strike. Wow, did I just think that another guy would be a good mate? Something must be wrong with me, I should want a girl, not a guy; right?'

'If that's true, then why have I never wanted a girl?'

Allen needed to stop thinking so much about how he felt for Kanda. They were both guys, so it could never come to anything. He desperately needed a distraction.

"So, Bak-kun, how long have you been teaching?"

"Well, let's see on my own about 5 years or so, but I still keep in contact with my old mentor."

"Really, that's nice. Who was your old mentor?"

"Well, you may meet him actually. He and his sister," at the mention of sister, his eyes tear a little; "will be visiting me soon."

Tiedoll interrupted, "That's right, Bak's old mentor has recently lost his employment so I invited him to stay with his sister for a short time."

"That was very kind of you. How did he lose his job?"

"Well he was a private tutor to the young prince of England; perhaps you know him, his name is Komui."

Tiedoll gave Allen a look that clearly said - you can't lie for much longer.

Allen's eyes were wide and he forgot how to breathe. Of all the people to show up here, it had to be Komui and Lenalee, the two people who knew him best.

Kanda noticed that Allen stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Allen, are you all right?" Tiedoll asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was a student of Komui's; it will be nice to see him and his sister again."

Inside, Allen was terrified. Everyone would know who he was the second Lenalee and Komui caught sight of him. They would both call his name 'Prince Allen' and he would be discovered. But what could he do to stop it now, they were coming, and soon he would be unmasked.

'I wonder if Kanda would ever speak to me again if he found out from someone other then me.'

'Damn; I must really like him.'

.

.

That's it for this chapter hope everyone likes it. I'm going to be introducing even more characters in the next chapter. If you have any special character requests let me know when you review. I really appreciate all the reviews, especially those that review almost every chapter like**MitarashiiDango**** - ****Kamo-chan74**** - ****The Great Pineapple MEKI**** - ****Sungoddess64**and**CrimsonKitsune333****.** Thanks so much to everyone for supporting my first story!

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT own D. Gray-Man. I wish I did, but I don't. This is a work of fan-fiction, my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration.

This is a Yullen story. Don't like, don't read.

.

A Country Left Behind

.

By the time Komui heard of the wrongful charges placed on Allen, it was too late to save him. Morning in the castle brought with it much confusion for everyone. Allen had been charged and sentenced for the murder of Mana Walker all in one night. Everyone in the castle knew it was a false accusation, but how do you prove the truth **after** the sentencing? Allen was gone and that meant there was little anyone could do about it now.

"I have to do something," Komui stated with firm resolve.

"Cross sent Allen off with a military caravan going east to Japan; so we have to go east."

"But Brother, what if Allen escapes and comes back? He'll need us here to protect him till he can prove his innocence."

Lenalee was afraid that by leaving, they would be helping Cross gain more control.

"I know it's going to be hard Lenalee, but we have to do what we can to stay free from Cross's control. He's made too many attempts to collect you for my liking; I want to get you away."

"But why Japan? Why not home?"

"Because Allen was sent to the front lines, if we have any hope of finding him, it's in that direction."

"Okay, I understand, but who are we going to stay with?"

"I'm sending word ahead to a former student of mine; he's just accepted a post at the palace to tutor the emperor's children. Do you remember Bak?"

"Yes, I remember Bak." She also remembered his little crush on her.

"So, when do we leave?"

.

.

.

A little less than a week later found Lenalee and Komui leaving the castle with all their possessions and necessities. Bound for Japan, they started the long journey on horseback, Lenalee on her Chestnut Mare and Komui on his Palomino Gelding.

The journey to Japan would take about two weeks, if they were able to board a ship as soon as they got to the coast. If not, it could take as much as 16 days to reach their destination.

For the next 9-10 days, they would be on horseback. From then on, it was 2 to 3 days by ship to reach Japan's coast; then a little over a day to the empires capital city. So as long as they didn't get held up waiting for a ship, they would arrive at the palace in 13 to 14 days.

Their journey was moving along well; they were making excellent time. The two siblings slept under the stars; every night was clear as crystal.

They arrived at the coast on the evening of the 9th day and got a room in town for the night. The next morning brought no luck on getting a ship for passage that day, but one would be available in the morning.

The Aki Aika was a beautiful Japanese sailing boat and Lenalee found herself enjoying the ride at sea. Komui, on the other hand was hanging over the side the whole two day's losing his breakfast, lunch and dinner.

They got portside around dawn and quickly moved across town before the auctions started. Komui didn't want anyone getting any ideas about his Lenalee.

They wanted to get a pair of horses for the trip to the capital, but they were too rare on the island nation to be affordable. So continuing on foot, they started their long walk to the capital.

.

.

.

Allen was getting overly concerned about his best friend and his teacher coming. It wasn't going to happen right this second; it would take them quite sometime to arrive. So in that time he was going to have to find a way to tell Kanda.

Dinner finished up with a big pile of plates in front of Allen. Kanda scoffed at him and indicated that Allen should follow him out into the hall.

"You're going to be staying with me, until the guest room next to mine is ready for you."

Allen wasn't sure how to respond.

"I get up every morning at 5am to train before breakfast; you will be joining me."

"I will?"

"Yes, you're my practice partner now."

"Right, I almost forgot. Wait, you want me to train with you all day? Not just sparring?"

"That's right! All day, or you won't keep up with me sparring for much longer."

"Hey! I'm still injured; I'm better than you think!"

"We'll see how good you are when we start working with swords."

"But I don't like weapons."

"That may be, but I do. I need you to be good enough for me to practice with."

"You can't train all day! What else do you do?"

"I'm a General, I go to strategy meetings, and give orders to the solders that defend this palace."

"That sounds really important."

"It is important."

"Then…why do they let you do it?"

Kanda turned to respond, but only caught a glimpse of white hair as Allen turned the corner at a dead run.

"You are so dead, Moyashi!"

Kanda took off in hot pursuit.

Kanda did eventually catch Allen. Apparently the kid had the worse sense of direction in the world. He somehow got turned around in a straight hallway and came back out at Kanda.

"You…are…going...to …pay for…that...comment." Kanda said out of breath.

Allen was struggling with breathing and laughing at the same time.

"So...ha ha.. ha ha…"

"For..some rea..son..I don't..believe..you." Kanda's breathing was coming back to him.

"Really, I blame Lavi's influence on me ha ha, I normally never would say something like that. I felt like you could take it well."

"What gave you that idea!?"

"You're my room mate now, right?"

"For one night, ONE NIGHT! You'll move in next door to my room tomorrow."

"Okay, okay, so are you bringing in an extra bed? Or am I sleeping on the floor?"

Kanda gave him a blank -I'm still mad at you- look.

"Sooo, I'm sleeping on the floor, then?"

No answer.

"I knew I should have kept that comment to myself."

"We'll share."

"What?"

"The bed."

"The what?"

"The bed, Baka Moyashi!"

"What about the bed?"

"Damn Moyashi! We can share the bed if you stop being annoying!"

"Share?" "The bed?" Allen gave the cutest confused look.

"You're sleeping with me in my bed! Did you get all that?!"

Allen blushed in three different shades of red. This caused Kanda to, re-think, what he had just said. This caused a nearly impossible to see blush creep up onto Kanda's cheeks. Allen noticed.

"Kanda, are you blushing?"

"Che, if anyone here is blushing, it's you Moyashi."

"I'll admit I'm blushing at your comment if you do."

"I'm not blushing." By that moment, all traces of the light blush were gone.

"Just admit it, you blushed!"

"Not happening, Moyashi, now move along, it's time to sleep!"

Allen started following Kanda back to his room, but fell deep into thought. If Komui and Lenalee were on their way to Japan, then how far along were they?

'They wouldn't have left too soon after me; it would have looked like they conspired against Mana. They must have given it a week for things to settle, so I should expect them to be here in the next 6-10 days. I have to tell Kanda before that time comes.'

'I just don't know how.'

Allen was disrupted from his thoughts when he collided with a maid.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, please forgive my clumsiness. I'm really, really, truly sorry and..."

"Miranda, that's enough, the bean sprout's fine."

"Really, I'm just fine, and the name's Allen, not bean sprout." At that he gave Kanda a dirty look. "It's nice to meet you Miranda." Allen held his hand out to be shaken, and Miranda nervously took it; she looked ready to pass out.

".I....st be going, it was nice t..o me..et you Allen." She nervously stuttered as she bowed repeatedly, backing away right into her laundry cart. She let out a yelp and grabbing the cart's handle, she made a quick exit.

"She really is not a person that should walk fast." Allen stated as he dusted himself off.

"Tch, you got that right, she's a walking disaster, but Miranda is always on time and gives her best everyday. That's why I had her start setting up your room."

"That was nice of you. Say, who are you and what have you done with Kanda?"

"Shut up and move it; I don't have all day!"

"Oh, there he is!"

"Moyashi!"

"Joking, as in ha ha, it's supposed to be funny."

"It's not, move!"

"Fine, but can I see my room before we go to sleep?"

"Che, fine; it's the only door next to mine."

Allen walked over to the indicated door, cracked it open, and took a look inside. The room was about half the size of Kanda's, so it was huge. Dust was covering about half of the room but he could see a lot had been cleaned recently. Miranda must be a really hard worker to have cleaned so much already. He looked back to Kanda, and then quickly back to the room.

"Is this really for me? I'm just a servant."

"Che, of course it's for you, Baka!"

"Thanks, Kanda."

Allen was trying to delay the inevitable, going to sleep with Kanda. He looked back to Kanda again, and then closed the door. They silently walked over to Kanda's room and stepped in.

"So, do you have anything I can sleep in?"

"Do you ever think about what you say, before you say it?"

"What, why?"

"Never mine; in my closet, on the top of the dressing chest, help yourself."

"Thanks."

"Che."

Allen changed into a loose pair of sleep pants and a size too big undershirt. He looked over at Kanda who changed into only a pair of sleep paints. He couldn't help but admire the man who was naked from the waist up. It reminded Allen of when they were sparing, all hot, sweaty and shirtless.

"Oi, Moyashi what are you staring at!?"

"Sorry, was I staring?"

"Yes," was his terse reply.

"Well sorry, again."

"Che, whatever."

"So Kanda, what side of the bed do you prefer?"

"The left."

"Oh."

"Oh what, Moyashi."

"Well, I like the left side too."

"Too bad."

"But, as you said before, I'm your guest."

"You're not getting the left."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it's my bed!"

"Fine, you can have the left side, but don't blame me if I roll over to your side in my sleep."

"I'll just hit you till you roll back."

"That's mean Kanda, why are you being so mean to me?"

"I have been nothing but kind to you."

"How so?"

"Well you could be some pedophiles play thing by now if I didn't save you!"

"Fine, you win, you're not mean, but I just know I'm going to end up rolling on you."

"I don't care; now get in bed and go to sleep!"

- Kanda really didn't mind at all.

Note:

Komui and Lenalee are 6 days behind Allen. Allen has been at the Palace for a day so they will arrive within 5 to 6 days, I hope I have been clear about the time frame of the story. Thanks again to everyone who has favorite author-ed me and favorite story-ed me. I wish I had the review numbers to match my reader counts 'hint - hint' but I'll take what I can get. Cookies 4 everyone! And special thanks to Lavi Lane for Beta-ing this chapter.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT own D. Gray-Man. I wish I did, but I don't. This is a work of fan-fiction, my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration.

This is a Yullen story. Don't like, don't read.

.

As Things Settle Down…

Or Not

.

Allen quickly hopped into bed, before he made Kanda mad enough to make him sleep on the floor. Because sleeping on the floor would be very uncomfortable, and Allen recalled liking Kanda's soft bed. This was the same bed he awoke from this afternoon.

"So we'll get up at 5am to spar before breakfast?"

"That's right." Kanda responded as he got in on his side.

"Do you ever go running in the morning, before you train?"

"I like running in the evening. Why do you ask?"

"Well I always run in the morning as a warm up." Allen stated ending with a yawn.

"Go to sleep now, and in the morning I will run with you."

"Really?" followed with another yawn. "You want to run with me?"

"Only if you go to sleep now!"

"Okay, good night Kanda."

"Moyashi."

They both pulled up the covers on Kanda's large bed, and turned to sleep. Kanda knocked the candle out. Allen struggled for a moment to get comfortable.

"Kanda?"

"What, Moyashi?"

"You know how, there are some things I haven't told you about myself."

"Continue." Kanda grumbled.

"Well, I promise I will tell you everything about myself soon."

"Is that so?"

"That's a promise. I just can't tell you yet."

"Go to sleep I don't care."

Allen smiled as he turned over, "Good night again, Kanda."

He could hear a grumbled reply then Kanda's side was quiet. His sleep was peaceful and he dreamed of Kanda. It wasn't a romantic dream, just a dream about what their days would be like together. Allen awoke with a smile still on his face, but the smile faltered when he saw the bed was empty.

'Kanda wouldn't leave without me, would he?'

He did notice that he was on Kanda's side of the bed.

'I told him, I would roll to this side.' He laughed silently in his own head.

It was too dark for Allen to see, so he grabbed the flint from Kanda's drawer and lit a half used candle. What he saw was a little surprising. Kanda was sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed, watching Allen.

"Is it morning?" Allen asked.

He got no response.

"Kanda?"

Again he was silent.

Allen pulled the blankets back to get up, but Kanda stood and told him to stay put. Allen just gave him a puzzled look. Kanda sat back down.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Allen pleaded.

"Nothing's wrong." Kanda firmly denied.

"Then, what are you doing over there?"

"You, you, talk in your sleep, did you know that?"

"No, I have never shared a bed with anyone before."

"You didn't do it the last two nights." Kanda stated.

"I didn't dream the last two nights either, I was exhausted."

"Che."

"What did I say?"

"It's not just what you said it's what you did and when you said it."

"Hun?"

"You…said my name."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"So what did I **do**?"

"You, you, crawled into my side, and put your hands around me."

Allen couldn't believe he did that in his sleep, and to Kanda of all people.

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you about liking the left side."

'Just, not about liking you.'

"I wouldn't have cared if you hadn't started saying my name, over and over."

"I can't control what I say or do in my sleep; I said I was sorry."

"Tch, like that helps me get back the sleep I missed."

"You could always sleep in past five." Allen offered.

"And have Lavi start even more rumors? Not happening."

"More rumors?"

"That's what Lavi does best to annoy me, start rumors."

Allen smiled as he rolled onto his back. "So, do you want to go run now or wait till five?"

"It's ten to five anyway, let's get ready and go."

They dressed, and headed out of the Palace doors to start their run.

It was a comfortable morning tempter to run, and Allen was feeling renewed by it. The rest of the day seemed to rush by in a blur. They were late for breakfast, showing up still sticky from the morning run. Lavi came up with a dozen reasons why they were in that hot and sweaty state making Allen blush. Luckily the rest of the family happened to be absent at the time. They, unlike Allen and Kanda, were on time for breakfast.

Allen and Kanda sparred 'til lunch, which, they also were late to. This time the whole family got to hear Lavi's theories much to Allen's horror. He was hoping that being late meant he would miss them again.

Evening came really fast for Allen as he looked over his new room.

"Well, how is it?" Kanda grunted.

"It's nice."

It was true Allen thought is was nice, he just wished it took a little longer so he could stay another night with Kanda.

"Che, well, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Kanda turned and walked into his room.

"Good night Kanda." Allen said to the empty hallway.

The week was going by too fast for Allen. Komui and Lenalee would be arriving soon, and Allen still hadn't found the right time to tell Kanda the truth. He had been practicing what to say for the whole week and found no easy way to tell him.

'This is too hard.'

"Oi, Moyashi pay attention, I almost took your head off."

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted with my thoughts."

"Well get undistracted fast or you won't be walking for a week!"

"Alright, sorry I'll pay attention."

"Don't bother, we're done for today."

Allen grabbed his discarded shirt, and followed Kanda off the platform. They were heading to get a bath before dinner started.

"Are you two heading off to the baths alone again?" Lavi stated as he winked.

"What's it to you rabbit!?"

Allen just blushed as he had grown accustomed to.

"Well, I want to come with you. I need to get away from Panda Jiji."

"Find, just don't talk!"

"Aww, Yuu knows I can't do that."

"Don't say my name by using bad grammar."

"He, he, sorry Yuu-chan I'll say it with good grammar."

"Don't say it at all! Baka Usagi."

Allen laughed softly. The banter between the two was priceless.

"What, you think something's funny Moyashi?"

"You two are very funny when you're arguing." Allen stated.

"Che, you don't know what funny is."

"Funny, is anything that amuses me."

"Baka."

"Hey Allen, have you confessed to Yuu-chan yet?"

"What!?"

"Have you confessed your love for Yuu yet?"

'Oh, I thought he meant have I told him the truth yet. I hate that Lavi knows from Bookman that I'm a prince, but Kanda doesn't. It would be easier if Bookman told everyone so I don't have to.'

"Lavi, for the last time we-are-not-dating!"

"But you two go out everyday together."

"To exercise and spar together; not because we're on a date!"

"Well, that's not what my future bookman eyes see."

"Your eyes see a fantasy world, Baka Usagi!" Kanda practically yelled. He looked angrier then he normally did.

"Lavi you're making Kanda mad; say you're sorry."

"But…"

"No buts, say sorry!"

"Sorry." Lavi mumbled.

"That's better now let's enjoy a hot bath."

Allen didn't realize the one Kanda was mad at, was him.

They enjoyed the baths more quietly then usual. Allen noticed Kanda looked a little miffed about something, but was unsure of how to ask what was bothering him.

"So, Komui and his sister should be here soon right?"

"Yes, some time in the next two days." Lavi confirmed.

"How do you know?"

"We bookmen have our ways."

"Okay." Allen said a little unsure.

'Two days that's not much time, I should tell Kanda tonight.'

"So, Lavi what have you been doing?"

"Moi a lot of studying, Panda Jiji thinks I got dumber on my trip with Yuu-chan."

"Stop saying my name, Baka!"

"Where did you two go?"

"All over, we went to five different countries in three months."

"That's a lot."

"Yah it was a lot of fun, and educational."

"I wish I could travel anywhere I wanted." Allen stated wistfully.

"Where do you want to go?" Kanda surprisingly stepped in.

"Everywhere, China, Russia, India, Italy, Spain and so much more, I just want to see everything."

"No one person can see everything." Lavi stated in a slightly deeper voice then was normal for him.

He looked more serious then normal too, like he was deep in thought.

"Well, that's true, but I want to see as much as possible." Allen said with his biggest brightest smile. Lavi was no match, and soon smiled back.

"Let's get out of here or we'll turn into prunes." Kanda grunted.

"Coming, Kanda!" Allen responded as he made his way out.

"Wow, he really doesn't think about what he says." Lavi commented as Allen disappeared around the corner.

Allen sat at the dinner table fiddling with his chopsticks. He was nervous about telling Kanda the whole truth. Not just that he was the Prince of England, but also that he had feelings for Kanda. Allen knew he couldn't keep them to himself for much longer. He was hoping that Lavi's jokes about them wouldn't ruin his chances. Allen looked up at Kanda then back to his plate, how in the world was he going to tell the stoic samurai that he liked him. Oh yeah, and that he was the prince of England, the nation Japan was at war with.

"Allen is something bothering you?" Tiedoll asked.

"No, I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Are you really, really sure Allen-chan?"

"Of course, why is everyone asking? Lavi?"

"Well there has been food in front of you, for two whole minutes and its still on the plate."

"Hun," Allen looked down, and sure enough a plate of food was steaming under his nose. He hadn't even noticed being served.

"Sorry, must have spaced out, I didn't notice." He then started to eat.

"Baka Moyashi, if something is bothering you then tell us!"

"Really, I'm fine; just lost in thought for a second." Allen confirmed.

Kanda hated it when Allen lied so easily.

"You have been lost in thought all day, care to tell us why!?" Kanda asked with a raised voice.

"I've just been thinking about home." Allen admitted softly.

Kanda knew he couldn't yell at Allen for that, even if it was another lie.

"What about home?" Lavi asked softly in response.

"I just miss all the people I considered family." Allen sighed softly and took a small bite of food.

"Aww, but Allen-chan we're your family too. We all love you, right Yuu-chan?"

"Baka, if you say that name one more time I'll chop your head off with Mugen!"

"You would never take my lovely head off my shoulders." Lavi stated with confidence.

"Who said I was talking about that head." Kanda smirked.

All the men at the table winced at the thought. To do something like that was pure evil.

"You're just trying to avoid answering that you love Allen too, right?"

"Baka, just shut up! The sprout is aware he's a part of the family now!"

"But, do you love him?" Lavi continued to press.

"Shut up, Usagi or I will hurt you."

"Lavi, leave Kanda alone." Allen defended.

"But I want him to say it!" Lavi whined.

"Lavi he's not the type, and that's fine I like him that way."

Everyone sort of looked at Allen like he had two heads.

"What? Is there food on my face?"

"Did you just say you like my brother?"

"Well yes, I said I like him the way he is, why?"

"But do you like, like him?" Daisya countered.

"What?"

"Oh my, Yuu-chan finally found someone who likes him just the way he is." Tiedoll started to cry.

"Shut up old man, stop crying!" Kanda demanded.

"Why does everyone have to always alter the meaning of what I say." Allen cried.

"Because, you're fun to mess with Allen-chan" Lavi piped in.

"So unfair!" Allen started to pout.

"Aww Allen's so cute when he pouts!" Lavi had the world's biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Stop it Lavi!" Allen started to blush on top of it.

"Kawaii Allen!" Lavi continued.

"Lavi stop saying that, or I'll let Kanda chop your head off!"

"You wouldn't!?"

"I would!" Allen deflected.

"But, I'm a part of your new family too right, Allen-chan?"

Allen looked at Lavi and wondered if he even had a family, he never asked before.

"Of course you are! You're the older, sometimes annoying, brother I never had."

"If I'm you're annoying brother then who is Kanda?"

'Kanda, Kanda is my strike.' Allen thought to himself.

"Kanda is Kanda. That's all you need to know."

.

.

Wow I wrote this in 5 hours I wanted it to be longer, but this is where it needed to end. More characters next chapter I promise. I had intended this story to be 14 chapters because Allen's the14th, but I think this will be more like 20 we will see. Thanks again to everyone who reviews, it mean's so much to me that you like my first story. I take a lot of your comments into consideration when I'm writing so keep them coming!

Thank you **rapturousdreams** for such a fast Beta makeover. 

Please Review!

I'll give you cookies


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT own D. Gray-Man. I wish I did, but I don't. This is a work of fan-fiction, my imagination going wild during a brief moment of inspiration.

This is a Yullen story. Don't like, don't read.

Also I know it's been awhile I'm sorry about that.

.

Well Hears the Truth

.

'Kanda is my number one. I think I need to tell him how I feel now, before this happens at dinner again.'

Kanda walked down the hall at a faster pace then normal, Allen struggled to keep up with his shorter stride.

'Is he trying to avoid me?'

"Kanda."

"Che!"

"Kanda are you mad at me?"

Kanda spun and pinned Allen to the wall so fast that he had no hope of stopping him.

"Am I some game to you?"

"Game?"

"Yes, am I, a game to you?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

Kanda let out a frustrated huff of air and released Allen from his harsh grip.

"Forget it."

"I won't!" Allen yelped as he ran to Kanda's side.

"I said forget it, that mean's forget it!"

"Why are you mad at me, what did I do wrong?"

Allen choked slightly on the words as he stopped following.

Kanda rolled his eyes as he turned and walk till he stood a few feet from Allen.

"I hate the lies that come out of your mouth!"

"Lies?"

"Yes the lies, almost a week ago you said you would tell me about yourself, and I still know nothing."

"I have told you some things about myself."

"Really and how much of it was true?"

Allen remained silent as he thought about he's statement. Kanda stared into his eyes looking for the next lie.

"I don't know how much was true."

Kanda's eyes seem to darken at that statement.

"You don't know how much was true?"

"I do know that, well, a lot of it, was a lie."

Kanda raised his eye brows as his eyes got bigger.

"That's a joke right!?"

"No."

Allen looked at the floor, he couldn't stand to look into Kanda's eyes.

"So all this time, everything, all of it was a lie!"

"No not everything, just the stuff that pertained to my past."

"Your past?"

"My life was a lot different then what I told you, could we go someplace else to talk about this?"

Kanda looked around at the empty echoing hall and decided that it might just be a good idea. So he grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him the remaining distance to his room. Practically throwing Allen past the door he quickly closed and locked it.

"Start explaining!"

Allen was stunned for a second, he turned to look back at Kanda.

"Okay sit down this might take some time."

Kanda crossed his arms and gave Allen a dirty look.

"Or stand, standing's good to."

Allen backed up to sit on the bed and after a few seconds Kanda crossed the room to sit beside him.

"Don't get me wrong I'm still mad at you."

Allen smiled at Kanda that bright overly enthusiastic smile and started his story.

"So I told you a lot of things when we first met that were blatant lies, but remember you had just bought me and I didn't know anything about you."

"Go on."

"Well my name is Allen that's not a lie, but I did lie about not knowing my last name. You see, I was adopted when my mother died giving birth to me. Adopted by my uncle who shared my last name…"

"Well I'm not going to keep prompting you, if I have something to say I'll say it; so go on!"

"Well my last name is Wal-"

Bang-bang-bang-bang

"Kanda there is an emergency, we need you in the war room NOW!"

Allen almost didn't recognize Lavi's voice, after hearing that shouted statement heavy running steps could be heard down the hall.

"Shit that's probably important!"

"It sounded important to me." Allen replied.

"You stay here until I come and get you."

"But I want to come with you!"

"Not a chance if they want me in the war room it means that we're being attacked!"

"All the more reason for me to come, I can help!"

"No!"

"Please Kanda I want to help, if I stay here I'll just end up worrying about you!"

Kanda really didn't know how to respond to a statement like that.

"Just stay here; why would you care about what happens to me?"

"Because were family remember!"

"Then family should know when to listen."

"But Kanda - "

"Stop it I need to go!"

"Kanda I love you!"

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"I, I love you."

"Don't be stupid this is not the time for more of your lies."

"I promised to tell you the truth, that's the truth."

Kanda just stood there one hand on the door knob, and as he looked at Allen with his wide eyes and hurt expression; he new then what the truth looked like in his eyes.

"Baka Moyashi, I'm no good for you."

"You're right!"

'That hurt' Kanda thought. So he turned to leave the room.

"You're not good for me."

'Just sink that knife in deeper.'

"Kanda you're perfect for me!"

'What the hell?!'

"What?!"

Kanda turned back into the room he was walking out of, and was greeted with a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Allen hugged him tight pressing his face into Kanda's chest. Taking a deep breath he loosened his hold just enough to look up at Kanda's face. What he was greeted with was a half smile, not a smirk, but his lips going up on the right side just a little. It made Allen smile to see a sight like that.

"Alright enough of this, I really need to go now!"

Kanda albeit reluctantly pulled Allen's arms away from him so he could leave.

"I thought I was pretty clear, I'm coming with you!"

"I'm not fighting about this any more, so if you're coming then follow!"

Allen smiled again as he grabbed Kanda's hand. "I don't want to follow I want to be at your side."

"Che, fine as long as you can keep up!"

Allen ran faster then he could ever remember running before, because a challenge like that had to be met.

.

.

.

.

I know it's been awhile…Okay a long while, but school was pilling up on me so some things had to give. I would have posted a note, but I hate when I think a story has a new chapter just to see an author note about not writing for awhile. Honestly I didn't think it would be this long. But my mom had to get a total knee replacement over the holiday so I was her driver for the whole break. Needless to say I was not very inspired, so forgive me. I will try to do better, and to get the story out faster I will skip the Beta process, they do good work but not quickly. So forgive my grammar.

*Well Please review, I was discouraged a lot when I only got 10 reviews for each chapter.

I would like to see more Pretty Please and Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owed D. Gray-man this is a fan fiction ^_^

.

Separation Anxiety

.

Allen was out of breath after the dash down the hall. He had to wonder why the palace had to be so dame big. He was happy about the hand that was currently keeping him from getting lost on this mad dash to the war room, a place Allen had never been. He knew he should be worried about the emergency, but he was too happy at this moment to care. Kanda felt the same way, he felt the same way Allen did, or at least Allen hoped he did he didn't say 'I love you,' but surly he feels it. He smiled that little bit so that had to count as I love you, right?

"Kanda are we almost there?"

Kanda slowed down then stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because we're here."

Allen looked to the left then to the right, up the hall and back down the hall.

"We are?"

"Yes."

"But were nowhere."

Kanda turned and smirked at Allen then moved his hand over a stone in the wall.

"Don't tell me it's a hidden room, I'll never find it again." Allen pouted.

"That would be for the best."

The wall moved in with ease and Kanda pulled Allen along, shutting the wall behind him.

"There are three different entrances to this room; this one is just the closes to my room. If you did ever have to find this room without me, there is an entrance behind my father's throne. So as long as you don't get lost getting there, you can at least find that one."

"Okay Kanda, but why would I come here without you?"

"Because it's the safest place in the palace and I want you to know how to get there."

"Oh, okay."

They continued down a long stone staircase until they reached a wooden door.

"Just stay quiet and don't say anything unless I ask you too, I don't know what's happening and I don't want to have to explain why you're there, okay."

Allen nodded in response; he didn't want to be a bother. Kanda pushed the door open and Allen was met with a very large circular room filled with people running around holding documents and maps, candles and matches. The candles were being lit and hung all around the room in front of special reflectors that help spread the light into the room. Allen just watched as the solder type men with the maps and documents quickly made their way to Kanda and swept him away. Without Kanda's hand holding his Allen suddenly felt rather small in this strange place. He tried to stay quiet and unnoticed, but it only took Lavi flying past with Dasia a quick glance to make Allen out.

"Hey little sprout, what are you doing hiding in the shadows?"

"Lavi, I- I didn't want to get in the way, Kanda told me to stay out of the way."

"Jeez you must know as well as I do that he didn't mean that, of course he wants you by his side."

"He, dose?"

"Were family remember!"

"I guess… we are family so I should be with him!"

"That's the spirit! Let's go see him."

So Allen followed Lavi. Who now needed to find Dasia, again, so he could take them to Kanda. The room was hectic and Allen still had no idea what was happening, he just wanted to help Kanda!

"Lavi, what the hell is going on? Are we under attack?"

"Don't worry little guy, I'll explain when we find Yuu."

After a few minutes we luckily found Marie who told us where to find Kanda.

"He is meeting with the counsel behind the large double doors to your right."

"I don't know how you do it in the chaos, but thanks a million Marie!"

"Your welcome Lavi, Allen."

The two quickly made there way to the doors, but were stopped just outside by a tall burley guard.

"That's as far as you two go!"

"But I'm Lavi the bookmen in training! I need to be in there. I have to document and you hold no power over me!"

"That may be true of you, but not for this kid."

"It's okay Lavi go without me."

"Not a chance Yuu is going to need you."

The guard gave an unpleasant look to the sliver haired boy and stood his ground.

"I'll go in and get Kanda."

"Don't bother him, just go do your job and don't worry about me. I'm sure I would be little help."

"That's not true!"

"Just go I'll wait hear for you and Kanda to be finished."

Lavi knew he was killing time and that he should be working, so he reluctantly gave in and walked past the guard.

"Hey Allen."

"Yah?"

"Have you told him yet?"

"I told him something important to me, but not what your referring to."

"I see."

With that Lavi disappeared behind the large doors, Allen was left only with the echo of the wooden doors as they creaked closed.

.

.

.

Lavi didn't like the ominous feeling in the room, but he quickly found his place next to the panda. He was sitting behind the King and Prince Kanda so Lavi was quick and quiet to take his seat.

"Your late, you slacker." hissed the old panda.

"Sorry, I was with Allen."

"Why didn't you bring him in?"

"That big guard out there wouldn't let him in."

"Guard? What guard?" This time it was Kanda stepping in.

"What do you mean what guard, the one outside the door. Really big and dark looking."

"Lavi this is a secret room inside a secret room everyone is allowed in, why would we have a guard?"

Lavi didn't like where this was going. If the guard was a fake then…

"I'm going to find Allen!"

Lavi leapt to his feet and quickly made his way out.

"I'm coming with you idiot rabbit!"

"No you need to be here. I'll find Allen and bring him back here myself."

Kanda gave Lavi a hard look that clearly stated if he failed he would be run through with Mugen, several times.

"It's fine I'll be right back!"

Lavi dashed out of the room to find no guard and no Allen.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad!"

"ALLEN!"

"ALLEN, where are you!"

"AL-"

"Will you stop yelling Lavi your making my ears ring."

"Marie, have you se- I mean heard Allen in the last few minutes since we left you?"

Marie tilted his head back fingers to his chin thinking.

"No I can't say I heard him over all this noise, but I'm sure he's not to far."

"Thanks!"

Lavi dashed off calling out Allen's name along with Bean Sprout, Moyashi and Short Stack. He had to be somewhere nearby; he couldn't have gotten very far in so few minutes. As Lavi continued to look for Allen, since his life depended on it. Allen was being lead far from the safety of the round room.

.

.

.

Allen felt strange standing in front of the guarded doors when he wanted so much to be of help. He looked back up at the guard and noticed he was unwrapping something, was that candy?

"So you must be the princes new toy?"

"Toy?"

"Toy, slave whatever you call it."

"I-"

"Whatever come with me you don't belong here."

"But the door?"

"My relief is here."

"What relief? What are you talking about?"

"Let's go slave!"

He pushed Allen out into the chaos of the floor and continued to push him from behind until they reached a small curtained doorway. Allen didn't know why he was being taken somewhere else, but he didn't want to do anything to be disruptive either.

"So where are we going?"

"Hee to where all the slaves are support to go."

Now the guard was coming off even creeper. Then he started to suck on the piece of candy he unwrapped before. The sound was driving Allen crazy, like a horse sucking up water or something.

"Must you eat that so loudly?"

Allen got a hit to the back of the head for his comment.

"Kanda is not going to be happy when I tell him about this."

As Allen said this he was pushed through another curtained doorway that lead into another room.

"Who said you would ever talk to him again."

Allen could not believe his eyes. In the shadows the candles cast he could see a person, but not just any person. This person was from the Noah family. And he was just told he wouldn't see Kanda again. Why had he been stupid enough to fall for this.

.

.

.

Yah I know long time, not a long chapter. I'm trying to get back to some creative writing. I'm currently starting my Junior Year at Towson University as a transfer student. So until I get to know people I'm going to use some free time to write hoping to get out a chapter a week between the two stories I'm working on. Sorry for the long delay and thanks for waiting.

The new story is Case Number 14 it is a Yullen of course and it's going to be mature so I'll be going outside my comfort zone in language and violent/sexual content.

Preview of next chapter:

"It's funny I could swear I killed you."

"Oh prince didn't you know I'm like a phoenix."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owed D. Gray-man this is a fan fiction ^_^

.

Like a Phoenix

.

"It's been a long time Prince Allen."

"Not long enough."

"Well do you still swindle people in poker my Prince."

"I didn't swindle you!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"No I did not, you just suck!"

"That's enough if you don't shut up I'll let Skin Bolic knock you out!"

"Skin…Bolic?"

"The big guy that brought you here, stupid."

"That's not a name."

"Yes it is that's his name."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Whatever forget the name we have some unsettled business to attend to."

"We do?"

"Yes we do, I want my hat back!"

"You mean that old top hat you lost in our friendly game of poker."

"It was not friendly you cheated I want it back."

"You know a real man would admit his defeat and gain strength from it."

"F*ck that, give it back to me."

"Why don't you try to win it back I just so happen to have a deck of cards."

Allen slipped the pack from his sleeve, but of course there were more where they came from.

"No way I have a job to do, and you're a cheat."

"I am not."

"That's it I'm taking you to the Earl."

"Wait we don't need to do that I'll buy you a new hat."

"It's not about the hat, it's about orders. And why buy one? You have mine and that's the one I want!"

"Well I don't have it, I was forced out of the kingdom after a false trial. I couldn't take anything with me."

"So it's still in the castle?"

"Sure it is where else would it be, stupid."

"Watch it Prince, just because I find you interesting does not mean you have free reign."

"Whatever Tiki, look I don't really hate you and you don't hate me so how about this never happened and you let me go."

"Sorry boy, but I can't go against the Earl I'm sure you understand."

"Well what dose the Earl want with me?"

Tiki looked away from Allen and stayed silent for awhile. Allen did not like what that meant for him.

"It's not what the Earl wants that should concern you, it's what Cross wants that should."

Allen felt his chest tighten in fear as he thought of the bastard and what he would **want**. So Cross employed the services of the Earl to find Allen, but for what purpose? He's the one that sent Allen off in chains to die he should think that I was indeed dead. How does he know I'm alive?

"How did you find me?"

"Well that wasn't hard. Wave a little money under a persons nose and before you know it they have seen a boy with white hair and star shaped scar. You know if you didn't stand out so much I never would have found you."

"Great I'll remember that."

"Really if it wasn't for the fact that you were sold in font of hundreds of people-"

"I get it Tiki!"

"Skin clear the way and come get us when your ready to leave."

Allen watched Skin as he looked from Tiki to himself and then back to Tiki.

"Sure thing boss, but don't do anything inappropriate."

"Inappropriate, me, I would never!"

"Yah whatever boss."

With that Skin left to make the way clear for leaving. Allen felt strangely better, the guy was creepy.

"So Allen what is it with you and that Prince Kanda?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he bought you it was as a slave, but I saw you two sparing today you looked interested in him."

"How did you-"

"I have my ways."

"It's not what you think."

"Sure it's not, so you would have me believe that you hold no interest in him."

"Well I, well you see, he and I and-"

"Your in love with him right."

Allen felt like he was betraying Kanda, but as much as he hated it Tiki was really good at reading people; as if he was transparent.

"How long have you known me?"

"Well Tiki, I have known you for ten years."

"And in that time I have never seen you show interest in anyone."

Allen didn't really know where Tiki was going with this.

"You know if I knew earlier that I was your type I would have tried harder to win you over."

"What are you talking about!"

"Tall, check dark, check handsome, double check I'm your type."

"Tiki."

"Okay it's been long enough and your going to owe me a lot more then a hat after this is all over."

"Tiki I have no idea what your talking about anymore!"

"As much as I enjoy talking with you Shonen I'm going to have to ask you to knock me on the head."

What the hell is going on is he kidnapping me or letting me go?

"Hurry Shonen Skin will be back soon and you need to get out of here."

"Tiki why are you doing this?"

"Because you may not know this, but I consider you a friend."

"Tiki."

"So hit me hard then take the passage behind me all the way to the end, once there go left then don't stop till your out of the passage and for once don't get lost!"

"I really do owe you more then a hat."

"That's what I said."

Allen took that chance and knocked Tiki hard to the back of his head, he would feel that tomorrow. Then he knelt down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks old friend."

Allen took off at a dead run he would not be caught or mislead again. He also couldn't help, but remember the times he had spent with Tiki. Whenever the Earl came to England he would bring his niece and nephew, Road and Tiki. Road was younger then Allen and Tiki was older and while they were young they would play together. Road claimed that she would marry Allen when they grew up, but Tiki would quickly cut in and claim that, that was his right. Then they would argue and Allen would laugh. As the years went on they grew more distant and by the time Allen was twelve they stopped coming. After some time The Earl did bring Tiki along, but now in a more official capacity. He was eighteen and considered a man so there were no more happy day's playing with Allen and Road. Allen decided he needed to be more politically involved just like Tiki, his father was getting older and Allen needed to learn as much as he could now. Through lessons and involvement Allen became great in a leadership roll.

A night came while the Earl was in town that Tiki sunk into his room. He woke Allen up and challenged him to a game of poker. Tiki didn't know that Allen went into town all the time disguised to play poker. He lost badly. And after giving up all his clothes down to his boxers he finally gave Allen his hat and gave up trying to win them back. Allen laughed and placed the hat on his head. The next night Tiki was back and ready to win his hat back.

Allen laughed out and said, "it's funny I could swear I killed you."

"Oh prince didn't you know I'm like a phoenix."

"Sure you are, you rise up just to get turned back into dust!"

"I want my hat so play me."

Tiki lost. Of course. Again and again till he was in his boxers once more.

"Next time I'll win for sure."

"Good night Tiki I look forward to doing battle again."

"Yah sure just don't tell anyone, I'm not suppose to see you."

"Why?"

"The Earl said were not to be friendly anymore he didn't give me a reason."

"Does he want war?"

Allen was surprised when Tiki walked back up to him. Stopped then placed his hand on Allen's face.

"I don't know what he wants, but I know what I want."

"You, do?"

"I don't want war, and I'll do everything I can to play poker with you again."

"Oh, okay I thought, never mind I'm glad you want to keep the peace. Mana has not been well lately so I want to focus on him getting better."

"Then till next time shonen."

And that was the last time Allen saw Tiki. He had wondered on more then one occasion, that, if things were different would he have ended up with Tiki. As good looking as Tiki was Allen had only felt friendship between them it was nothing like Kanda. But if he had never met Kanda, no he had meet Kanda and he would get back to Kanda as fast as he could, he loved Kanda!

.

.

.

Did you see it coming? I know I didn't.

So I'm trying my best to keep writing while I have the itch and so far the story is coming back to me J

Write your creative or interesting responses below V not on Facebook or Twitter. I love =3


	15. Chapter 15

I don't nor will I ever own D. gray-man! That being said, please enjoy!

.

The Great Escape

.

Down the hall, make a left. Down the hall, make a left. Allen repeated over and over in his head. He had to find Kanda. He knew now that the Noah were looking for him. They knew he was alive. Cross knew he was alive! Allen could see light up ahead, he made a left. And ran with tears in his eye's. He needed to find Kanda.

Allen emerged from behind a tapestry and crashed into the throne. He held onto it as he desperately sucked in oxygen. Once he was breathing normally he looked around. This must be the entrance Kanda was talking about. The room was empty. Everyone was still in the war chamber. Allen's only route in was blocked by Skin. He must have found Tiki by now! How could Allen just leave him there!

"I am the worse kind of person." Allen dropped his head into his hands. How could he just hit Tiki and run away?

"I have to find Kanda!" With that Allen sprinted across the throne room and out the large doors. He only knew how to get to one place. He made a dash for his room. Hoping Kanda would come and find him.

.

.

"Where is that dame Usagi? He should be back with Allen by now!"

"Be at ease my son. They'll be back soon enough. Now please I need you to concentrate on our current problem." Tidol was a kind man and loved his son, but Kanda needed to control his emotions. One kid was not important at this moment.

Kanda gritted his teeth in obvious anger, but reframed from the standard threats. He wanted his Moyashi beside him. Kanda knew that he would never let go of Allen's hand again.

.

.

Allen was relived when he found his room. He opened the door and gave the room a once over. Nothing looked different or disturbed, but Tiki was here all day. Others could also be in the palace. He picks up the wooden practice sword Kanda had given him. He felt better with a blunt object in his hand. He opened the closet and swiped the darkness with the wood.

"I need to find Kanda, but if I leave here I may get lost." Allen tugged at his hair. He was unsure of what to do. Should he stay and wait or risk getting lost and look for Kanda.

"I can't stay here I have to find Kanda. He needs to know who I am. I need to tell him."

He left his room and closed the door. Then with a quick thought he went back in and wrote a note. If someone came looking for him they would know where he went. He left the note on his desk then quietly left again. He started out in the direction Kanda had taken him. He knew he would never find the entrance, but needed to try.

.

.

Lavi was beside himself. "He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! ALLEN where are you! Please Allen, Kanda's going to kill me! For the love of all that's holy please be alive and safe! ALLEN!" Lavi was running out of breath.

"Please Allen. Please be okay." He was scared. What if Allen was captured? What if he was killed? What could he say to Kanda? Kanda. He would never be able to look him in the eye's again. Not if Allen... No. He can't think like that. Allen was alive and he was going to find him.

Stop and think. You're a bookman for heavens sake! Where could Allen be? Lavi stood in the center of the room and turned 360 degrees taking everything in. Three ways in, and three ways out. If he was lead out by force it would be the nearest exit. He turned to his right and made his way to the curtained door. It would seem low key, but it lead to the throne room.

If he was taken by force. How could Lavi be sure he's strong enough to get him back. Allen is a better fighter then Lavi on any given day.

"Can I save him on my own?" Lavi was unsure, and he hated that.

"Save who?"

Lavi spun to see Dasia behind him. "Whoa Dasia! Don't sneak up like that!"

"Sorry, but who are you saving? And from what?" Dasia asked. Much more serous then Lavi has ever seen.

"Well I'm not sure, but Allen is missing. I believe a man posed as a guard took him away."

"Allen is missing! Have you told Kanda?" Dasia asked.

"Well he knows I'm looking for him. He doesn't know how serious this is just yet." Lavi looked ashamed saying this. "I'm afraid Allen may have been kidnapped."

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find my little bother!" Dasia proclaimed, as he brought his weapon out. Dasia fought with a steel ball attached to a very long steel cable. Used correctly he could cut a man in-two.

"You're right!" Lavi un-strapped his hammer from his back. "We can handle this!"

With that said the two made off down the long corridor to the throne room.

.

.

"I am so lost." Allen grumbled to himself.

On a normal day he would pass by someone. Today he didn't find a soul. He's only way of getting around was to ask others.

"Why was I born with such a poor sense of direction!" Allen proclaimed to the empty hallway.

"A-ll-en? I-s th-at you? Allen looked ahead to see Miranda peeking around the corner. Allen was overwhelmed with joy to see her.

"Miranda!" Allen called as he ran quickly to hug the poor stammering girl. She turned ten shades of red and nearly passed out.

"I'm sorry Miranda. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just so relieved to see someone."

Miranda looked ashamed and stammered apologies. "Miranda please stop. there is no need to apologize. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Why? Why are you happy to see me?" Miranda stammered out still red in the face.

"Why? Because I thought I was all alone. I thought I would be lost for forever. I'm not alone though, because you're here. I'm so very grateful." Allen was so happy, but refrained from hugging her. She looked ready to pass out any second.

After a few moments Miranda collected herself. She explained that servants and slaves were sent to bunkers in the castle during emergencies. Only military and royalty were allowed in the war room. Allen understood now why he didn't know anyone there. Allen followed Miranda to one of the safe rooms. Apparently servants were not told how to enter the war room. This made returning impossible for Allen.

"I wish Kanda were here." Allen sulked as Miranda opened an arched style wooden door. Allen thought the door looked awfully thick and heavy. It moved easily on heavy hinges though.

Miranda noticed Allen's line of sight, "it's core is steel like a sword." Allen looked closer at the door. Wood was lining the inside and outside, but the center was indeed metal.

"Brilliant." Was all Allen could say.

.

.

Kanda was beside himself. He wondered if this is how all people felt when they were in lo… Was he, could he be. No like was a better term. He liked Allen. The Moyashi did claim to love him. Did he love the Moyashi? So many thoughts were clouding his head. Yes maybe he did love the Bean Sprout. He wanted to hold his hand. Run his fingers through soft white hair. Things lovers would do. He wanted with Allen. God where could he be? Where was Lavi?

"I'm leaving!" Kanda got up and made his way to the door.

"Yuu, sit down right now!" Tidol exclaimed. "This is important."

"I can't concentrate until I see Moyashi. I'm useless right now. Can't you see that!" Kanda yelled at the end.

Tidol was not happy. He liked Allen, but this was much more important.

"Lavi will bring him back." Tidol persisted.

"Lavi has been gone for twenty minutes. He should have been back by now. If we have intruders in the palace." Kanda left his statement open for interpretation. He then made his way into the light, and out of the door. He allowed it to slam behind him.

.

.

So things are heating up. I'm feeling really good about writing for my stories now! As always feedback is more then welcome so please review!


	16. Chapter 16

My Midterms are over woooohoooooo!

I don't own D. Gray-man, I would like too, but I don't.

.

Death

.

Lavi was glad that Dasia was with him. To be in this dark hallway alone would be very dis-heartening. With his war hammer at the ready Lavi led the way. Slowly upward to the large junction of the main tunnel system.

"Hey Lavi, did you hear a voice?"

"Yes."

Up ahead in the darkness Lavi could hear a deep voice. He could not yet make out the words, but he could tell it was human language. The two slowed their steps so they could focus on the sound. Creeping along the wall echoed the words of two men.

.

.

When Skin returned to the main chamber he was greeted with a very unwelcome sight. Tiki was unconscious on the stone floor, and the prince was gone. Skin wondered where the young prince could have gone in only a few minutes. He walked over to Tiki and nudge him with the toe of his big boot. Not receiving a reaction he gave Tiki a swift kick to the gut for ignoring him.

"Oi Tiki stop playing dead, and get up!"

He tried again to kick him awake.

"Hey you let the kid get away! I'm not taking the blame from the Earl, so you better wake up."

Tiki felt the last sharp kick and the following statement. With a groan and some effort Tiki rolled onto his side.

"Stop kicking me you neanderthal, and find the kid! Can't you see I'm injured enough from him."

"No I think you can be injured a little more by me."

Following that was a last kick before Skin looked around wondering where to find the kid.

.

.

Lavi was peeking into the chamber junction keeping tabs on the two men. From what he gathered the man on the ground was knocked out by Allen. The other man was the one he saw with Allen last. Lavi didn't know all the details, but if Allen escaped he must have gone out another way. Thinking about it Lavi was sure Allen was probably lost in the tunnels by now.

Lavi turned to Dasia, "Allen must have taken the tunnel to the throne room, but my guess is he's lost in one of the dead end side tunnels. One of us should go out and around to meet him on the other side. The other should keep our guests entertain to buy some more time."

"I can entertain them for a few minutes, but I may need backup. On your way around find Marie, and send him my way."

Lavi quickly agreed, and wished Dasia good luck. Lavi made a quick run of the passage back to the war room, and searched frantically for Marie. Finding the oldest son of the royal family only took a minute, seeing as he was surrounded by many others in a large cluster.

"Marie! I need your help."

Lavi quickly brought Marie into the loop, explaining everything he had discovered about Allen's disappearance. Ending with Dasia keeping the intruders busy while Lavi found Allen. Marie took two solders and left to aid Dasia while Lavi quickly started off to find Allen.

.

.

Kanda was going to kill that redhead for making him worry. Once outside the doors to the council chamber he scan the room for the familiar red hair. He spotted Lavi talking with Marie. Moving forward into the mad crowd people parted like the red sea did for mosses. No one wanted to get in Kanda Yuu's way. The red head was just taking off from his conversation with Marie as Kanda caught up with him. Grabbing Lavi's lose jacket to stop him, he fixed the rabbit with his truest death glare. Kanda could tell it was very close to succeeding.

"Kanda!" Lavi yelped in fright.

"Where is Moyashi?"

"I'm going to get him right now. Why don't you just come with me?"

"What have you bin doing for the last half hour?" Kanda growled out.

"Trust me when I say, I have done a lot more then you think. Now come on were waisting time." With that said Lavi continued out of the war room.

Lavi really hoped for Allen's sake and his own that he found the throne room safely, and was waiting for them. But knowing Allen he would be lost, and Kanda was going to have Rabbit for dinner.

.

.

Dasia was hoping to just observe the two intruders until backup arrived, but that hope was shattered as the big man started walking towards the opposite tunnel. There was no way he was letting that freak go after his little brother. So with a strong will and dangerous weapon Dasia let his presence be known.

He kicked the metal ball at the end of his weapon sending it straight at the bigger intruder. With a loud thud it made contact with his head. Strangely the big man just rubbed his head, and turned around.

"Who dared to hit me? Show yourself coward!"

Dasia didn't take kindly to the insult so he stepped out of the dark tunnel into the light of the junction chamber. "I am not a coward, and your not going anywhere intruder!"

The big man chuckled, though it sounded more like gravel. "Your funny. Tell another joke, and I might not kill you." He then opened a piece of candy and stuck it in his mouth.

"That was no joke. I will fight you, and I will win." Dasia said this with what looked like a confident face, but he could not help thinking about the blow he landed that did nothing.

"Well then funny man I'm going to kill you," with that said Skin moved to attack.

.

.

Allen was happy he found Miranda. He was so happy that he would not have to be alone. She kindly introduced Allen to some of the other servants. Some he had met while lost during the week he's been at the palace. Others he met for the first time, this included Arystar Kroryand his wife Eliade. Though the man resembled the vampire described in one of Allen's books he was extremely nice. His wife Eliade was a bit of a self-absorbed woman obsessed with her looks, but he could see she loved Krory more then anything.

Miranda asked, "Allen-kun are you hungry?"

"That's a silly question I'm always hungry."

Miranda smiled and introduced Allen to Jerry the palace chef. Jerry was a dark skinned man with pink dread-lock hair. He took one look at Allen through a strange mask on his face, and started to faun over the boy. "Why hello there cutie, my name is Jerry. What can I cook for you?"

"Hello I'm Allen. I like all kinds of food."

"Well that's great I can cook all kinds of food. Anything in particular? I have a whole kitchen here stocked for these situations."

"Well..." Allen went on to list a ton of food to the odd chef. "Oh and lastly for desert, can I get mitarashi dango please."

"Your so polite, but can you eat all of that?"

Allen nodded his head vigorously so the chef went back to the kitchen to whip up Allen's vast order. Jerry loved to cook for people who loved to eat!

After Allen finished off his food to the amazement of the servants, he was introduced to Timothy the son of one of the palace solders. Timothy begged Allen to play with him, so Allen spent sometime drawing puzzles on paper for timothy to solve. Time ticked by and soon Allen realized he had been away from Kanda for well over an hour. He found that it bothered him to be apart from the temperamental Samurai. He would do anything to go back to the way things were.

.

.

Lavi and Kanda arrived in the throne room, and found it empty. Lavi quickly scanned the tunnel and found no sign of a lost bean sprout.

"I'm going to kill you now." Kanda declared in a very serious tone.

"Aww Yuu, now's not a good time. We need to find Allen. If I were Allen, and I made it this far. Where would I go?"

"Che that's easy. He only knows how to get back to our rooms."

Lavi looked at Kanda, then they both turned and made a dash to the hall. Both hoped Allen had some sense to stay in his room, and wait for them.

.

.

Dasia had never felt worse pain in all his life, and he lived with Kanda. The man named Skin had done some serous damage in only the first minute of the fight. Dasia was railroaded in the head by the huge man's fist. Then he received a boot kick to his ribs sending him across the room. He was glad the other man didn't get up yet. Dasia sent his weapon flying, only to have it brushed aside like a bug.

"You can't be human?" Dasia choked out.

Skin only laughed at him. Dasia tried to hit him again, only to fall short on his throw. His energy seemed to be fading, or was that his consciousness. Skin stood before him with his candy grin, but Dasia's sight was growing dark. He thought he heard Marie's voice, but that was the last thought he had before everything went black.

.

.

Did everyone enjoy the new chapter?

Feedback Please...

Now that my midterms are over I have more time to write again :D


End file.
